Reborn
by Baronvonblack
Summary: During one of Harry's Occlumency lessons, Snape finds a wall in his mind and breaks it, unleashing an ancient power that the world has never before witnessed. Star Wars Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNDESIGNATED TIME IN THE PAST**

"Exasperated statement: Master, we have travelled this primitive planet for twenty days, fourteen hours, twelve minutes and seven seconds, and I have not dismembered any meatbags! I fear that I may begin to suffer withdrawal symptoms."

"Not yet, HK," the Dark Lord of the Sith replied impatiently as he watched the four Force users from afar.

The group were standing outside their large building which had been concealed with the Force using their strange sticks, which somehow managed to channel the Force artificially, something that Revan previously thought impossible. Although this device was most interesting, the Sith Master had little use for such a little trinket.

Below him, the four "wizards" and "witches" were having an argument, especially the two in red robes and green robes. Actually, it seemed like the other two were merely observing, as try as they might, they could not interfere in the argument at all or make the two see reason.

As the argument escalated to a fever pitch, both the red-robed and green-robed wizards drew out swords. The Sith Lord could easily feel the power of the Force imbued in the metal of the swords, especially in the red-garbed wizard. Although Darth Revan could indeed channel the Force into objects and empower them with certain attributes, these Force users had the ability to do this permanently. Indeed, many of the abilities displayed here were unique and certainly very powerful, if he could get his hands on them. Even the True Sith themselves had no such abilities.

Nearing fifty standard years, Darth Revan's skin was pale and pasty, with dark, cobweb-like veins running through his skin. Although at first appearance it seemed frightening, at closer inspection the corruption of the Dark Side gave him a powerful physical allure, and a dark, aristocratic air. His blazing red and yellow eyes glowed brilliantly with power. His dark raven hair was beginning to gray, yet even as he advanced in years, he was no less powerful than he had been when he came into this galaxy to fight the True Sith. He was still at the peak of physical fitness, and his mastery of the Force grew every day.

This planet greatly invoked his curiosity. A vast community of Force sensitives, who channeled it artificially using a stick called a "wand". Learning about their community and their language was simple – Revan simply ripped the knowledge out of a man's mind, then wiped his memory clear of the event.

It was true that Revan did not know all there was to know about the Force. He had made it his life's work to learn all there was to know about it. His desire to learn all there was to know about the Force, was fueled by his desire to mold the galaxy – no, the universe, into one single, glorious, infinite empire, free from tyranny, slavery, injustice and oppression. It was a lifelong dream of the Dark Lord's – this passion fuelled his power and his adeptness in both the deepest abilities of both Light and Dark.

Perhaps, during the Mandalorian Wars, he had lost his way. The Dark Side, after all, was tempting. However, Darth Revan would not be a slave to neither Dark nor Light. He was a master of the Force – the Force did not master him.

But even with his powers, he could not be immortal. Perhaps one day he would achieve immortality. His dream meant that it would take more than a lifetime to accomplish, yet he would do this.

He was brought out of his musings when the swords of the two wizards clashed fiercely. Darth Revan studied their techniques in amusement – flimsy, barbaric and brutish, completely unlike the refined lightsaber forms that he had mastered.

Revan used the Force to probe the castle. Aside from the four, it was completely empty. Now was the perfect time.

"HK, execute stealth protocols," Revan ordered as he pulled his lightsaber off his belt. "Assume communication silence. Do not shoot at anyone unless _directly _shot at first, or else I'll break you apart and throw your chassis into a vat of acid."

"Statement: You are a cruel master, master. I like you already." With that, HK disappeared into thin air as it engaged the stealth unit.

Revan snorted in amusement. Although HK's psychopathic tendencies were annoying, in the long run they were extremely amusing. He had to word his orders perfectly, otherwise HK would exploit even the slightest loophole in his words and go on a rampage.

The Dark Lord pushed the Force underneath his feet as he flew gracefully through the air, wrapping the Force around him like a cloak of invisibility to avoid sight.

Moving through the air at a fast speed, Revan ignited his blood-red lightsaber with a hiss and intercepted both blades. He wasn't surprised when neither blade shattered, as they were after all imbued with the Force.

Whirling around quickly, Revan raised a hand, sending out a powerful wave of Force energy, sending them flying back. He then simultaneous choked them into unconsciousness, before going into their minds and wiping their memories, replacing them with false memories of the two swordsmen casting spells at each other and knowing the four unconscious from the explosion. He was here only as a silent observer, not as a conqueror. Yet.

Darth Revan walked into the castle, ripping a hole in the Force shield large enough for him to enter. It was not yet fully built, meaning that if he came by later he would find it significantly harder to break the shields in this manner.

Walking through the corridors, Revan stumbled across a large room filled with books and tomes. It was extremely messy, yet Revan was too curious for his own good.

He was particularly interested in a crumbling tome that reeked of the Dark Side of the Force. Leafing through it delicately, he was shocked at the intensity and the gravity of the rituals and spells it contained.

Resolving to return it later, Revan took the book with him as he was about to fly towards his original location.

The Sith Lord suddenly grunted in pain as he stumbled. He held up his hand to his left side, where the permanent scar was located, using the Force to dull some of the pain. The scar was rooted in the Dark Side, and was spreading rapidly. He did not have much time left before it took over completely.

Returning to his original lookout spot, Revan spoke briskly. "HK, we're returning to the _Avenger._" He had designed the ship himself. It was sleek and state of the art, utilizing technology not only from the Star Forge, but also enhanced greatly with many of Revan's own modifications. It was the perfect ship and although the Sith Lord was slightly dismayed at leaving the _Ebon Hawk _behind, the _Avenger _carried vast libraries of both Jedi and Sith knowledge, as well as a huge arsenal of weapons and schematics. If he could reproduce the technology of his original galaxy, it would severely cut down on the time needed to generate an army.

Once he was safely in orbit and HK was in standby mode, Revan had taken off his mask was now in the _Avenger_'s Sith Alchemy lab, flicking through the tome.

This "Horcrux" idea was interesting, but only the premises, and not the execution. What was the point in splitting one's soul? It created too many unnecessary complications. No, he needed the transfer of his complete soul, to another body. The rituals for the creation of a new body were too complicated…and frankly disgusted him.

He stumbled briefly as another surge of pain flared through him, before cursing briefly in the Sith language. The scar was weakening and deteriorating his body at an accelerated rate, and he knew he didn't have much time left.

Comparing Sith tablets to the tome, Revan quickly began formulating a plan. He would place his soul in an ornamental Sith locket that was virtually indestructible, and was naturally Force sensitive with protective shields, making it easier. Revan began copying this new ritual into a datapad, looking over both texts for reference. As a safety precaution, Revan would ensure the necklace kill any with a midi-chlorian count below his own. He could not afford to be null to the Force or weakened in his affinity for it, as many of his plans rode on his own skill in the Force. The entirety of his mind needed to be carried through, his essence, to ensure full memory recall to avoid losing his various talents.

Once he was satisfied with the overall ritual, Revan slipped the datapad into the folds of his robes and walked out. "HK, begin protocol 765," Revan commanded coldly as he unbuckled his lightsaber.

"Shocked statement: Master, surely you cannot be serious!"

"I mean it, HK," Revan replied as he began to take off his robes. "Transfer your AI to the ship. The password is what we agreed on."

"Resigned statement: As you wish, master. Query: When you return, will you allow me to kill something as a celebration?"

"Of course, HK. I'll give you a target and you can kill them any way you want to," Revan replied as he walked into the armory and put his lightsaber into the security locker. Slipping on a comfortable Sith robe, he put his signature robes into his closet along with his many other clothes and armour.

As he walked out, HK was already plugged into the ship. Its fierce glowing photo-receptors began to slowly dim as its AI was transferred to the ship.

Taking out the Sith locket, Revan opened a hidden compartment he had modified it with and slipped in a small remote. The material of the locket would be able to prevent corrosion from occurring, and it was highly unlikely the remote would stop working, even in several thousand year's time.

Revan turned around to look at the ship one last time. It was his pride and joy, his faithful companion, and it had saved his ass on at least a dozen occasions from the True Sith as he fought them. Even so, it wasn't the last time he would be seeing it again.

Once he secretly returned the tome to the castle, Revan walked out into a clearing a few miles away.

Turning around, the distinct thrum of the _Avenger_'s engines could be heard even through its stealth field as it blasted off into space.

Revan scanned his location with the Force – there was no one here for a few miles except some wild animals. He began drawing a large circle in the dirt, then scribbled some archaic Sith runes in conjunction with those he found in the tome. Taking the necklace, Revan paused as he pulled out a knife.

Slowly, he began chanting in an ancient tongue that was thought lost, chanting words of great and twisted power, wonderful and horrifying, beautiful and terrible.

There was a change in the air about him. The wind whipped up around him fiercely as the temperature began to drop rapidly. Icicles began to form as sparks of red energy focused around the necklace from the Sith Lord's hand.

Then as Revan finished the chanting, he plunged his knife into his heart. The ritual required the sacrifice of someone…Revan offered himself, for the whole transfer of his soul and essence in return for the death of his physical body. Blood dripped from the knife as he pulled it out, coughing in pain as the blood splashed onto the runes, causing them to glow with brilliant orange light.

There was a white flash and a burst of energy as a large blue ball of energy came out of Revan's heart. It flew across, and was absorbed into the locket, causing it to glow brilliantly.

With that, Revan's body crumpled to the ground, instantly turning to dust as the circle and runes disappeared. The only thing that remained was the locket, glowing faintly with inner blue light.

-------

**MANY YEARS LATER**

The locket would lay dormant there for many, many years until a little village began to build around the exact clearing. Eventually this village was named Hogsmeade. An innocent young boy would pick up the necklace and try it on, only for him to instantly be struck dead as the necklace gave off a faint burst of energy before passing on to its next owner.

And so it would continue, passing from owner to owner, never finding one truly suitable for what it housed. It was taken by many collectors, and studied by many wizards, before somehow it ended up in a certain shop in Knockturn Alley.

"Hello there!" The old man grunted as the imposing wizard walked into the shop. "And what are you interested in, Mr…"

"You may refer to me as Lord Voldemort," the man stated coolly and crisply as he gracefully strode across the dusty shop, looking from item to item. "And as for interest…I am interested in any items you have which possess unique properties."

"Unique properties…" the old shopkeeper frowned then grinned as he darted to the back of the shop, and pulled out a strange-looking locket. "This may take your interest, sir…"

"You will refer to me as 'my Lord', not 'sir'," Voldemort replied coldly as he looked over the necklace. It certainly was a very odd necklace, made of a strange, smooth black stone. Runes were carved into it, runes which even with all of his knowledge, he could not deduce. Naturally because of this it immediately procured his interest. "And what might I ask, this is?"

"Bloke brought it in a few months ago…my lord," the shopkeeper replied. "Said it was a cursed necklace. Killed anyone who put it on."

"Most intriguing…" Voldemort looked at it, and then cast a few scanning charms on it. It didn't appear to have any curses on it, so why…?

Feeling very confident, Voldemort put it on, to the protests of the shopkeeper.

The protests stopped as soon as the shopkeeper registered that this person was actually alive. "Sweet Merlin…"

Voldemort felt perfectly fine – there was a strong pressure against his Occlumency shields, but he easily blocked it out. "Interesting. Most interesting."  
Voldemort would find out how interesting it was later, when he found out it created a shield that deflected virtually any curse.

Well, all but one, but it was rather…complicated.

-------

"Not Harry, please!" the redheaded woman begged as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Take me; just don't kill my son…"

"Step aside, girl." Voldemort snarled angrily, wand trained on the filthy mudblood.

"Please, don't kill him, take me instead…"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The Dark Lord snapped. The green light flashed across the air and hit her in the chest, causing the life in her emerald eyes to fade as she slumped to the floor, dead.

Voldemort looked down at the baby in its crib, who looked back at him with strange curiosity in its green eyes, similar to those of his mother. There was little time left, as the Aurors surely would arrive soon. He aimed his wand, malicious glee in his glowing red eyes. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light burst from his wand, but instead of killing the baby, it rebounded off him and flew towards Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened. He tried to dodge out of the way, but the curse hit him in the chest. Or more precisely, in the centre of the locket.

The locket shattered, giving off a burst of blue energy. The energy manifested in the air in the form of a large ball, swirling around as it attempted to find a living host.

It flew into the form of the baby, connecting with its mind, but it was somehow unable to take control of it fully. Instead, as it entered, some great force pushed it into the very back of the child's mind as walls were pushed in around it, causing it to become trapped.

It would be carried in the mind of this body, repressed and trapped as the boy matured. Locked away, and trapped, for many years, unable to see, hear or even sense anything outside its prison.

Until the boy turned fifteen, and was having Occlumency lessons from a certain Potions professor…

-------

"Again, Potter!" Snape drawled as the Gryffindor golden boy was sprawled out across the ground. "Make sure to clear your mind properly this time. Your mind is as open to me as a book. If it is this easy for me to enter, how easier do you think the Dark Lord will?"  
Harry grunted as he struggled up. "You mean Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Snape barked as he raised his wand once more. _"Legilimens!"_

Harry screamed in pain as each bad memory was brought up to the forefront of his mind. Snape began to rummage deeper into the brat's mind, feeling a dark satisfaction at causing him pain like this. Potter…the spitting image of his bloody father! He always reminded him of…

SMACK! Snape's mental probe clanged against a solid, thick wall, causing it to bounce back. Severus was thrown back several feet, shocked at what he had touched in Potter's mind.

Harry picked himself up weakly as he looked at the Professor in shock. "Sir?"

Snape quickly picked himself up, and seemed perfectly alright although he was mentally shaken. What was that? In all his years of practicing the Mind Arts, he had never encountered such a wall deep in a person's mind. How could Potter do such a thing, and have such weak affinity for the art of Occlumency? "What was that, Potter?" Snape growled.

Harry frowned. "What was what, sir?"

Severus tired of such games. "You know what I mean!" he shouted in annoyance. "What. Was. That?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I still don't understand what you mean," Harry replied in puzzlement.

"Feigning, ignorance, eh, Potter?" Snape asked as he raised his wand yet once again. "_Legilimens!" _

This time Snape wasted no effort. He smoothly ripped through Potter's mind until he came to the place where he had encountered the wall. Sending out a light probe, Snape was rebuffed, although managed to stay on his feet.

With the subtlety of a battering ram, Snape began to bash the mental wall violently.

Harry screamed in pain as he stumbled back. His head felt like it was on fire! His body began violently twitching as he began to lose control of his bodily functions.

Disregarding the fact that this wall was rooted deep within Harry's mind, deep enough that destroying it might even cause the wizard permanent brain damage, Snape relentlessly kept bashing into it. So deep in his spell, he could not hear Harry's repeated begs for him to stop, amidst his screams of pain.

The wall began to crumple away after a minute of this. With one final drive, Snape grunted and force all his power into the probe, causing the wall to crash.

A bright white flash of light surged forth, throwing Snape away much farther than before. Harry's body was engulfed in an aura of blue light, sending out flashes of lightning as the boy screamed in pain at the most horrible pain he had ever experienced.

Snape quickly collected himself, and watched in shock as Harry's tortured form, writhing and turning on the ground, began to change, just as his mind did also. He was completely obscured in a bright aura as his scar also began to emanate glowing red light.

Just as soon as it had started, it finished. The aura burst into tiny sparkles of energy that dissipated into the air. The wizard got up soon after, looking at his hands in awe, before turning up to look coldly at the Potions Professor.

Severus Snape shivered before tightening his grip on his emotions. His eyes had changed to a sickening and demonic yellow. They pulsed dully with a strange power, a power that Snape could not identify. Even the Dark Lord's red eyes did not contain promises of so much pain and fear, yet there was a seductive darkness within those glowing eyes. Although reptilian and demonic, the eyes shined with passion and calmness, coldness and fire. It was a paradox of things, making them all the more confusing.

"Severus Snape," the boy spoke in a cold tone, yet one could not call him a boy anymore. His shoulders had broadened to accommodate a powerful set of muscles, and he had shot up to become much taller, slightly taller than Ron. His jaw was hard and his face was set into stone. He was handsome, more handsome than ever, but in a cruel sort of way.

"P-Potter…?" Snape gasped in astonishment at the change in his voice. It was cold, but it was yet also a low, animalistic growl. The brutality of his tone nearly made Snape quiver in fear…only the Dark Lord used such a tone with him…

The Potions Professor jerked his wand up as Potter walked towards him slowly. The younger wizard raised a hand, and to his alarm, the sleeve of his right arm slowly lifted up, to reveal the Dark Mark.

The younger regarded it closely, probing it with the Force and immediately sensing the thick tendrils of darkness that connected him to Voldemort.

"Potter!" Snape tightened his arm in pain. "What in blazes are you doing?!"

With a dark smirk, the young man began tearing off the tendrils that bound Snape to Voldemort.

Snape gave off a foul scream as his arm felt like it was being bathed in multiple Cruciatus curses. The Dark Mark burst into a multitude of black flames as it slowly began to dissolve away. The longer Harry did this, the harder Snape screamed as he dropped his wand, violently shaking as his arm's pain intensified.

Harry snapped off the final tendril, and stepped back.

Even reeling from the aftereffects of the pain, Snape managed to swipe his wand off the ground and point it. "What did you do, Potter?" He hissed in a pained voice.

'Potter' merely smirked and folded his arms, inclining his head in the direction of his Dark Mark.

Looking down, Snape could only gape in astonishment. He then rubbed over the pale skin many times, just to be sure. "The Mark…it's gone!" he gasped, keeping a tight rein on his emotions so he would not cry tears of joy or laugh in happiness.

"That was my intention," the student informed him coolly.

Joy was suddenly replaced by suspicion as Snape gripped his wand. "Who are you? Potter could never have done what you could have done."

_Neither could Voldemort nor Dumbledore. _The young man pondered this for a moment, before answering. "In public you may refer to me as you normally do. In private, you may refer to me as…Lord Revan."

"What are your intentions? Which side do you represent?" Snape demanded.

"I represent…an alternative," Revan replied aristocratically, raising his hands in a gesture of openness. "You are a most interesting man, Severus Snape. You see into the inner-workings of both the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, and Lord Voldemort, leader of the dark. Tell me, are you truly happy?"

Snape was taken aback by the question. "W-What do you mean?"

Revan suppressed a smirk. "Are you satisfied by the way both work? Do you think, truly, that Albus Dumbledore is a better alternative than Lord Voldemort?" He stepped forward a bit. "Or have you thought about it? Have you considered returning to Lord Voldemort? You have, haven't you? You remember it all. The efficiency, the brutality, the power. If it weren't for a certain boy with a lightning scar, the war would have been over, and Voldemort would have won. Yet something, irrevocably, keeps you stuck to the Order's little tea parties. The thought has crossed your mind, has it not? How helpless the Order is, how they cannot defend against the onslaught of Voldemort…why? Why do you still stay with them?" As Snape started shifting uneasily, he smiled. "There is a reason…" he glanced at Snape's body language. "…But you refuse to tell me. Too bad. This will hurt."

Before Snape could question what could hurt, Revan's eyes glowed brightly as he felt a powerful probe smash into his Occlumency shields. He stumbled back at the sheer power behind the attack. _Who is this man? How does he know how to do this level of magic?_

Even as advanced as Snape was in the Mind Arts, Revan's powers meant he could unleash the full power of the Force. It only took a short time before Snape's mental shields caved in, allowing Revan to enter his mind unhindered.

Ripping easily through his memories, Revan easily shifted through them, finding the knowledge he wanted before pulling out.

Snape was gasping heavily for breath. _How? Even the Dark Lord could not overcome my Occlumency!_

"Ah. So there was a prophecy surrounding me birth, but you only managed to hear a part of it…and the truth comes out. You feel loyalty to me as I am Lily's son, and you were in love with her."

Snape turned pale.

"Guilt. You feel guilty because you delivered the prophecy to Voldemort, causing him to kill both my parents." Revan's gaze remained constant. "And fear. You fear of what people will do to you, knowing that you were the one who led Voldemort to my parents."

"Who are you really?" Snape said coldly, steel in his tone. "Revan or Harry Potter?"

Revan laughed. "An interesting question. I am Harry Potter and Revan, yet I am neither of them. I prefer Lord Revan, as is my title, and better than the title of the 'boy-who-lived'. Let me ask you, Severus Snape. What would you say if I said that I was a war general, a man who commanded vast armies and won wars? What would you say if I said I carried secrets of 'magic', which no one on this planet will ever learn?"

Snape hesitated. "I would ask once again: Who do you fight for? What side are you on?"

"My side," Revan replied. "Join me. I have the power to bring an end to this petty conflict. I have the power to make both muggles and wizards equal, the power to make all races stand together. Think of it! No discrimination! United under a single banner…" he raised his hand, moving it across, "across the entirety of this nation." His hand curled into a fist. "And then we'll move. Farther, wider, further. True peace…no conflict ever again."

"A world order…" Snape whispered, his face turning paler by every sentence.

"Indeed. Would you not want to be part of this order?" Revan asked, reaching out his hand.

"What you declare to do is insanity!" Snape hissed in anger. "Peace? The muggles never will accept us!"  
"They will," Revan stated coldly. The determination and grimness in that voice made the Professor freeze. This man truly believed in this delusion, didn't he? "Or we'll _make_ them." He paused briefly, knowing that Snape was still unbelieving, before talking once more. "You are no doubt wondering, 'Who is this man? How can he believe he can truly do this?'. Let me reveal to you who I truly am." Revan glanced down at himself, changing his Hogwarts robes into a hooded Sith Master robe before looking up again, eyes burning with inner fire. "I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord and Master of the Sith. Leader and commander of the Sith armada, a powerful force which conquered planets. Voldemort cannot claim to be a conqueror – he has promised much, yet delivered little, and Dumbledore, while a powerful wizard, is not a conqueror. If he cannot deal with a weak-willed Minister, how can he deal with Death Eaters? Search your feelings. You know I speak truth."

Snape did so, feeling the passion and intensity in every one of his words. However insane this man was…he was starting to slowly believe it. "And what is your proposition?"

"Ally yourself with me," Revan said simply. "Inform me during these lessons of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's meetings. Then, at the right time, I will reveal myself, and they will fall, as will the Ministry of Magic. A new power will rise in its stead."

Although Snape would have normally denied such an offer, this man made him think twice. Somehow, he felt…compelled to believe him, despite the gravity of his words. There was something about him that he couldn't place, something more than just great charisma, which made his offer so appealing.

Snape inwardly shrugged. What the hell? It wasn't like his situation could get any worse. "I accept your offer," he replied, taking Revan's hand.

-------

A/N: Just something that I couldn't resist writing. I'm currently committed to writing 'Harry Potter and the Determinations of Fate', but if the response is good enough for this one, then I'll place this one as my second priority.


	2. Chapter 2

Using a simple glamour charm, Revan changed his appearance to look as his body previously did. He reached out with his senses, marveling at how much more powerful he had become within the Force.

Hogwarts was highly saturated with the Force, as virtually every item in the castle used it in one form or another, aside from small objects such as quills or parchment. In fact, this place was so teeming with the Force it threatened to overwhelm him. Revan felt like he was standing in the middle of a torrent of gushing water, and he rocked unsteadily on his feet as he attempted to block it out and search for items mostly dead to the Force.

In particular, he was looking for a locket, which would probably still contain residual dark side energy from the ritual that caused his soul to be sealed away in it…

There. It was painfully obvious, even in this swirling vortex of Force energy. It was like looking at a black spot on a sheet of rainbow-coloured paper.

Revan opened his eyes. "We will speak further of this matter in due course. For now, I believe it is time for you to retire." His Sith robes changed back into their Hogwarts robes as he walked out of the Potions classroom.

Harry Potter was not dead – not truly. Although Revan's soul was extremely powerful, the young wizard's soul was also, hating domination of any kind. Although it fought back, the two souls eventually compromised and Potter's soul was absorbed into Revan's. Harry Potter was now a part of Revan, as was the soul fragment he carried inside him, containing a portion of Voldemort's knowledge and memories.

There was one problem to the ritual Revan had done. The transfer of his soul to another body could be stopped if one had strong mental shields in place, as demonstrated by Voldemort when he first put on the locket. This blood magic, which was what protected Harry from Voldemort in the first place, created a barrier as he attempted to connect with Harry's mind, trapping him until the barrier was broken. A most interesting effect – love was indeed a powerful emotion.

Going to the Headmaster's office, Revan now stood in front of the gargoyle. He reached out with his senses, probing the office beyond to see if the Headmaster was present – he was not.

He knew that destroying the gargoyle with a blast of Force energy would attract too much attention, and trying to guess the password took too much time. So he began scanning the gargoyle in the Force, feeling the Force mechanisms and chains that linked it all together. He found that they were all connected, and traced the connection to a single point, which he gently pushed.

The gargoyle immediately jumped to the side as soon as he pressed that point.

Walking up the stairs, he wasted no time. Immediately pinpointing the locket as it sat on a shelf, Revan used the Force to pull open a hole in the alarm wards tied to all the items. He stepped in, undoing the ropes of Force energy gently before picking it up and slipping it into his pocket. In its place, he levitated a quill on the Headmaster's desk towards him, putting it down and retying the wards around it before making his exit.

The night was growing darker, yet Revan knew he had much still to do. Wrapping himself in a shroud of Force energy, the Sith Lord sneaked to the grounds, his mind racing ahead as he begun to form plans.

He needed to gather supporters quickly. Under a hood he would be able to do this without compromising his identity, yet at the same time he knew he needed a particularly powerful force of wizards. Where else would he be able to do this, but Hogwarts, where the most gifted and talented of their generation attended? Under his identity of the boy-who-lived, he would be able to attract the strongest and the best – and unfortunately fan-girls as well.

Wand users would comprise his main guerilla force, but his elite would comprise of Force adepts, that not only feared him but respected him. During the wars he had fought in, Revan knew that it would make things easier if his subordinates did what they did out of respect, with a hint of fear at his capabilities. It would lessen the chances of people questioning his actions, and lessen the chance for betrayal if he could inspire loyalty.

Reaching out with his senses, Revan confirmed that he was alone, before pulling out the locket. He opened the secret compartment with the Force, pulling out the silvery remote. As he had predicted, it seemed like only yesterday he put it in – the time apart had not degraded it at all. He pressed the dull button, and waited.

Nearly a minute passed before a dull hum started to buzz through the air. The wind began to get ferocious, whipping through Revan's clothes as the _Avenger _landed beside him in the clearing. The landing ramp folded down as Revan stepped up, although the door was still sealed.

He looked at the door as he spoke the password. _"Vexok savaka." _In the Sith language – "Wake up. There is work to do."

The icon beside the door glowed green as it hissed open.

Revan stepped into the main quarters as the lights turned themselves on one by one, smiling as he familiarized himself in the ship once again. It still felt a little empty without a certain homicidal droid…

"Joyous exclamation: Master! It is good to see that you are still perfectly functional!"

Revan gave off a laugh. "It's good to see…well, hear you too, HK. How's the ship holding up?"

"Commentary: All systems appear to be fully functional and the ship does not show any sign of degradation, although using solar energy as an alternative power source will mean the ship takes longer to recharge its drive."

"That's alright, I don't plan on going into hyperspace anytime soon," Revan replied as he walked into the armory. "I want you to patch yourself up to the Earth's communication systems – mainly the Internet. Start downloading relevant information pertaining to military and technology capabilities, geographical and city maps, layouts, and such. The next time I come back I want you to be fully versed in all these things so you can return to your original body. When you do, I have an assassination for you to complete."

If it was possible, the AI giggled like a little child. "Cheerful statement: I would be happy to oblige, master."

"Good," Revan said as he pulled out one of his many personalized lightsabers with a synthetic red crystal in it. Tucked underneath his arm was one set of his signature robes. He stepped out again and walked into the Archives.

The Archives were not a library – they comprised of three large computer cores, storing a vast wealth of information of both Jedi and Sith, as well as schematics, blueprints, technology trees and history on his original galaxy. Revan made sure that the Jedi and Sith computer cores could only be accessed by a Force-sensitive who knew how to direct their power in a specific way, in the rare case that someone managed to infiltrate the ship.

He picked up one of the many holocrons that were stored on a shelf to the side. Unlike the Sith and Jedi holocrons, this holocron was special. It was one he had begun to put much of his philosophies and knowledge into, but was far from completion. No matter – the holes in knowledge would make it perfect for his plans…

"Move the ship further into the forest and hide it in a sufficiently large cave," Revan ordered as he began to leave. "I'll return at a later date." He then paused as a new idea came to him. "Wait…"

-------

"…Bloody ridiculous! That fat cow Umbridge hasn't taught us a thing!" Ron groaned as he began helping himself to several sausages.

For once, Hermione didn't admonish him for insulting a teacher. She merely sighed, rolling her eyes. "I hate to say it Ron, but you're right. With Professor Umbridge teaching us, we're going to fail our OWLs."

Revan snorted, deciding to throw in a seemingly offhanded comment. "Yeah, Hermione's right. Hell, even I could teach better than that."

Hermione's eyes widened as she considered this, the gears in her mind clicking. The girl caught onto things quickly. "Would you do it?"

'Harry' coughed as he looked at her with shocked eyes. "Do what?"

"What you said!" Hermione encouraged, talking at a rapid pace. "When you said you could teach better!"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Hermione?" Ron grunted as he swallowed his food.

"Who better…" Hermione looked around before leaning in closer and speaking in a hushed whisper, "who better to teach us than someone who's beaten You-Know-Who three times?"

Ron gaped. "You're serious about this? You? Breaking the rules?"

Hermione shoot him a look of annoyance. "Why do you think Professor Umbridge outlawed the clubs? She's afraid! She's afraid that Dumbledore is rising up an army to overthrow the Ministry!"

Revan looked particularly amused. Considering Dumbledore's abilities in the Force, he could easily walk into the Ministry and take it over singlehandedly, then return to Hogwarts at lunch to have one of his stupid lemon drops. "Okay then, why not? At the least we'll be doing something to help others?"

"Help others?" Ron frowned. "Don't you mean help us?"

"That would be selfish, wouldn't it?" Harry shot back. "We'd teach those around us that we know. Hermione can start inviting people around, and if we all agree, then…"

"I can go around, and see who'd be interested," Hermione replied with excitement in her voice. "We'd have to find a meeting place though…"  
Revan grinned as he consulted a fragment of Voldemort's memories once again. "I know just the place.

Before the two could question him on it, however, the squawking of owls as they flew into the Great Hall stopped them. The owls swooped in as they dropped off their items – Ron put a knut in the owl's pouch as it sent him the _Daily Prophet._

Revan gave off a smirk as he sat back, ready to enjoy the show.

As soon as the students began reading the newspapers, many of them gave off a yelp as the papers began to glow a bright white.

It had been a simple matter for him to break into the newspaper office, find the master copy of the newspaper, and add certain…changes to it before letting the copiers do their job. The newspaper could even sense if there were any others in the area, and do a certain trick to make sure everybody's attention was on him.

Even as this thought passed through his mind, the newspapers shot out beams of light, combining in the centre of the room as a figure began to form.

"Who I am is not important," the hooded figure began. "Only my message."

Dumbledore had his wand out, as did several of the teachers, but they were all staring wide-eyed at this powerful display of 'magic'. Revan didn't do much, really. He merely manipulated the Force energies already on the newspaper to broadcast his message.

"You are most likely rather shocked at my appearance, as it is a break in your normal routine. Routines are the very thing that makes up our very life, and it is the comfort of routine which we dwell in. I am here to break your normalcy of existence. I am here to reveal to you a dark truth, about a great many things – things that may shock you."

By now the hooded figure had everyone's attention, as his voice began to get more passionate.

"It may be knowledge unknown to you, however, the dreaded dark lord, the most powerful dark lord of them all, whose name you dare not utter, was once a fresh-faced young boy, just like many eager young wizards. The question I pose to you: Why? Why was a Dark Lord allowed to fester and grow? Why did so many people leap up at once to join him, dissatisfied with their normal existence?" the figure raised a finger. "One reason: politics."

The Great Hall began to grow more silent, as students leaned in to listen more intently.

His voice took on a ferocious edge. "Magical Britain is controlled by a minority. These peoples are schemers, attempting to fight battles on the political ground. Politics is a dangerous, dirty game. I have plenty of proof of countless acts of bribery, distortion of truth, extortion, blackmail, and in the darkest accounts, murder." The figure grew silent as he allowed these words to sink in. "Was it no wonder that a Dark Lord was able to grow amongst us unnoticed? Was it no wonder that we cowered in fear as he struck again and again, killing, maiming, torturing and raping hundreds, if not thousands? Why? WHY?!" he roared, before his voice became calmer. "Because even in the wizarding world's darkest hour, the Ministry of Magic, your Ministry, was divided. This is because of these political games which I referred to earlier before. Even as a psycho rampaged, people were set to get rich, others would be forced out of power and authority, and dare I say, others would have joined the Dark Lord out of their own greed. Politics are no more than greedy men arguing with each other in an attempt to control their little worlds. Politics are no more than a puppet-master pulling strings in the shadow, working his little theatrical play for all you normal people to see. There are no requirements – anyone can become a politician. Because of this, many have come into power – many who you might label as incompetent."

Revan could feel the simultaneous thoughts of a certain pudgy Minister of Magic running through certain people's heads right now.

"Indeed, these men are weak, and unable to lead. These men are swayed by bribery; these men have NO PLACE IN THE MINISTRY! With a strong leader in place, united in purpose with those of his fellow peers, this Dark Lord threat would not have prospered! The insurgency would have been crushed and he would have been defeated. All with minimum loss of life – yes, this is what I say: if there had been a stronger Ministry in place, then little to no loss of life would have occurred. All those countless lives were wasted."

Shock echoed through the Great Hall – the immensity of what he was saying was beginning to sink in.

"Enough, I say, enough. The Ministry is not here for petty squabbles and rivalries. It is here to look out for the interest of the common wizard. It is time to end illogical decrees and laws; it is time to end tyranny. The people should not be afraid of the government. The government should be afraid of its people. And now, I ask you: do you wish still to cower in fear? Or do you wish to elect people of merit instead of blood? A strong bloodline does not mean a strong mind. Many so-called prominent families are the ones who partook in the first insurrection. What will you do now? This choice, I leave to you." The hooded figure bowed in politeness, before disappearing.

The light of the newspapers stopped glowing as they fizzled up, burning to crisps.

Many people were still staring at where the hooded figure was in shock. Ron was opening and closing his mouth rapidly, as if he were trying to eat air.

Revan turned to see Hermione as she looked a little uneasy at this. There were many parts that he deliberately left out, of course, and it wasn't exactly amazing, but it would get people starting to double-check the Ministry's actions. The main point of this little speech was to show the Ministry's ineptness. This would put them in an awkward position. Very few didn't read the _Daily Prophet, _and wizards were dumb enough to believe anything. If the Ministry made one more mistake…

He glanced at his hand, the faded words 'I must not tell lies' clearly scarred into them. Revan smirked as he considered this, but it would have to be done with patience, otherwise it would compromise his position.

-------

Although only few people could see it, school wasn't really Hermione's life.

It was knowledge. Hermione had a deep, insatiable thirst for knowledge, secondary to her desire to please others. Her parents were so busy, so very busy. Hermione always felt that she needed to please them, needed to win their love, needed to prove that she wasn't a waste of space.

She was not beautiful, she knew that. She was stocky, plain and rather average. If only she had been born a little prettier…

Knowledge was all she had. Knowledge was her comforter, her friend and her only solace. Through the gaining of knowledge, she was able to quell the deepest longings inside her, for unconditional love and acceptance. She would give her friends her strongest loyalties, as long as they never left her.

And she had found it – somewhat.

As she began tidying up her bag in the Girls' Common Room, she frowned as she picked up a small, black device in the shape of a pyramid.

It was cold – icy cold. As she traced her fingers around it, she could feel strange symbols unknown even to her, and runes of a language she had no idea about.

Immediately this object had seized her curiosity. She grabbed her wand, doing a few security charms, but they all came up with nothing. So it was relatively safe – how did it get into her bag? And what was it exactly?

Assuming it was a magical item, Hermione pointed her wand at it. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, command you to reveal your secrets," she said strongly.

But the pyramid did nothing.

Hermione tried it again – still nothing.

She tried it several more times, but still nothing.

Finally, she began to grow frustrated. She tossed aside her wand and gripped it with her hand, preparing to throw it – Hermione was not a patient woman. "Will you turn yourself on?!" she screeched.

At this, the pyramid's runes began to glow red. Hermione cupped it in her hands, and watched in awe and shock as a crude figure appeared above the pyramid. "I am Darth Revan," the man in the sleek armour and mask stated. "Ruler, master and Dark Lord of the Sith. General of the unending Sith fleet, and a true Master of the Force."

"Dark Lord?" Hermione whispered. She was nearly about to drop it when to her shock it responded.

"Dark Lord of the Sith is the title bestowed upon one who is the leader of the Sith Order," Revan replied. "The Sith must be ruled by a single leader – the embodiment of true power. Yet to bind yourself to the Sith is to weaken your potential. The dark side and the light side of the Force are mere titles of halves of the same energy that flows through us."

"What is the Force?" Hermione inquired in curiosity.

"The Force is an energy field that surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the universe together. Many would call it magic, as those who can access the Force can do both great and terrible things."

Hermione frowned once more. "Can you explain in more depth?"

"The Force is a great subject of debate. It is generally divided into a light side and a dark side. The Sith use the dark and the Jedi the light. Both orders despise and hate each other for their different teachings, yet both remain ignorant of the true nature of the Force."

"What do you mean, the 'true nature' of the Force?"

"Many believe the Force to be a living sentient entity that controls our destinies and lives, yet I believe that if this is the case, then it is better the Force never existed. Countless billions have died in this petty conflict between dark and light as the Force attempts to balance itself – if the Force is sentient…then I refuse to be the servant of a cold, unfeeling monster. No. Both Jedi and Sith teachings are flawed. Those who use the dark side are bound to serve it, as those who use the light side do also. But to be unified in both dark and light, is to gain true understanding and mastery of the Force's true nature."

"I don't understand," Hermione said, truly confused. She would NEVER accept dark magic!

"Both dark and light sides are flawed. The dark side offers power for power's sake. The very nature of the dark side invites rivalry and strife. It is fuelled by passion and aggression, hate, anger and jealousy. Yet the light side is also ignorant. It refuses to pursue natural justice. Those who walk the path of the light side doom themselves to a path of moderation and weakness as they become robotic and impassive. To understand this is to let the entirety of the Force flow through you. It will unlock pathways to powers some consider…unnatural."

Hermione's eyes burnt with intent as she leaned in closer. "Tell me more."

-------

"_Everybody has a price," _Revan wrote on the parchment. _"There is almost always something someone desires more than anything else in the world. A masterful negotiator will know what this desire is, and if necessary can use it as a tool for bargain if it is within reach. Desire is one of the greatest and most intense of emotions, often leading to drastic and irrational acts – but only when something is only just out of a person's reach. If the negotiator offers the desired object in his face before withdrawing it, the frenzy is so great that a cunning negotiator can manipulate one into doing virtually any act…" _he glanced up to see Professor Binns still continually droning on and on and many students half-asleep, before he looked down to continue writing.

Although risky having it on paper, or in this case parchment, Revan was a man who liked to write down his thoughts. It was good to have something to reference to when situations got increasingly more complicated.

"_The most dangerous ones to negotiate with are ones who have no desires, as such. These entities can come under two classifications – that of being mentally unstable or suffering from insanity, or completely cold and isolated. Both types of entities are dangerous and should be considered severe threats. There is no possibility of negotiation. Kill them."_

He turned around and looked surprise to see Hermione with her eyes closed. Revan cast out his senses, and realised that she was meditating.

She reminded him in some ways of himself, in his quest for knowledge. Revan smiled as he remembered his eager questioning of his teachers – and once he had learnt all he could, there was nothing left to learn, except how to leave them.

It had been a simple matter to plant the holocron in her bag. In reality, Revan was surprised that she accessed and used it so quickly – wands tended not to work as they channeled one's Force potential artificially.

He was jarred out of his thoughts as to his shock, the objects around the room started to rattle violently.

Feeling the Force swirl around wildly in the room, Revan traced it back to Hermione, whose closed eyes were beginning to narrow as her whole body tightened.

Impressive – so his revised Apprentice training was good for something after all. It was what, the last lesson of the day, and Revan had sneaked it in during breakfast. He assumed she had read it at lunch, so this kind of progression, especially for a basically clueless Force sensitive, was good. And it did prove the general assumption that Hermione believed everything she read – well, technically listened to. He had no doubt that Hermione deduced his holocron was just a fancy library with lots of missing pieces.

The rattling gradually began to get more violent. Many students gasped as their parchments and quills started to float up of their own accord.

Revan glanced at Hermione again – she was panting heavily and sweat was beginning to form on her face. She looked quite flushed. He frowned. Was she trying to overexert herself? If he remembered correctly, he had put specific instructions in moving only one or two objects at first. Although he could understand she was eager…

With the slight gesture of his hand and a thought, Revan redirected the flows of Force energy. Hermione squeaked in shock as she nearly fell back, before looking around in surprise.

Revan made sure to look half-asleep and bored. She knew now there was another, more powerful Force user around here and was attempting to reach out and sense him with the Force. He didn't need to cloak himself with the Force as he normally needed to, Hogwarts reeked of the Force and to Hermione's basic senses it would be like looking for a shadow in a pitch-black room.

-------

"…It's here," Revan announced to Ron and Hermione as they stopped. "Walk pass this spot three times, thinking of what room you want, and a door should appear. House elves told me," he added hastily as an explanation.

As they did so, to their surprise a wooden door appeared.

Revan opened in and turned to them. "Are you coming in or not?"

As soon as they came in, Revan was impressed by the size of the room. This was a perfect training room – the size would be perfect for what he would be teaching here.

Even as Ron and Hermione looked around in wonderment and awe, the door opened as students began bustling in.

Most of them Revan recognised, like Neville, Luna, Cho, Ginny, but there were a few that he didn't know. There were no Slytherins – although Revan knew that many of the Slytherins were… talented, he didn't want any friction.

Revan nodded to Hermione and Ron, and the three of them got up onto the podium.

"Um, could we please have your attention?" Hermione announced to the crowd of students as they turned to look at her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the attention of so many people before speaking up again. "Well, I called this meeting because…to be frank, Professor Umbridge hasn't been teaching us well." There was a general murmur of consensus. "The Ministry's afraid of Headmaster Dumbledore raising up a student army to overthrow the Ministry and since Umbridge is a Ministry representative…"

"Then who's going to teach us then?" a Ravenclaw student asked with a frown.

Hermione took in a deep breath as Revan gave a knowing smirk. "Well…I thought Harry would be a good teacher."

There was a cry of outrage amongst several of the pupils who didn't know them, but some of the others began nodding their heads in agreement.

"Why should you teach us?" Dean Thomas asked. "Are you really that good?"

"Good enough to fight off Voldemort," Revan rolled his eyes as they winced at the name.

"They're only rumours!" a boy snapped rudely. "That you and Dumbledore spread! And besides, you're no older than some of us!"  
"I'm certain Cedric Diggory's grave is all you need to confirm these so-called 'rumours'," Revan replied coldly. "What the hell is your name anyway, kid?" he added briskly, ignoring the choked sobs from Cho and some of the Hufflepuffs.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said pompously. "And don't call me 'kid'! As I said…"

"Fine…brat." Revan smirked as Zacharias's face began to turn red. "Let me make one thing clear," he announced. "This isn't just about getting good grades. Get an empty classroom and practise your little stunners and tickling hexes. We're training for war. Voldemort is back whether you like it or not. Soon we will have to choose a side, and soon we will have to prepare to be out on the frontlines and fight back against Dementors, Death Eaters, and whatever other dark creatures that he throws at us. Do you really think you're ready?" he looked at Zacharias and motioned for him to come up. "Then we're going to have a little exhibition duel."

Hermione ran up to Revan and started whispering furiously into his ear. "Harry, what in the world are you doing?"

"Teaching this brat a lifelong lesson," Revan replied as Zacharias stepped up, looking rather smug. "Along the lines of never underestimate your opponent. And besides, it'll be fun." Even as Hermione shot him a venomous look, he motioned for Ron and Hermione to come off stage.

As Zacharias got up, Revan raised his wand, a sick feeling welling up in his stomach. He hated these things – hated them. They were a third leg, and practically useless. It always made him feel queasy for his Force energy to be squeezed into this piece of branch and popping out completely different. "There is only one rule in this duel – no Unforgivables," Revan said. Ignoring the shocked look of his compatriots, he settled into a comfortable dueling stance. "I'll let you have the first spell."

"_Stupefy!" _Zacharias cried, snapping his wand forward.

Revan simply leaned to the left with moving from his spot as the spell zinged past him. "Now as you can see, Zacharias here is what we would call a mediocre dueler," he explained. "It would have been easy for me to fire off a spell wordlessly as he even to raise his wand…" without even turning to look at his opponent, Revan snapped his wand and let off a precise cutting curse as Zacharias begun another incantation, "like so."

The Hufflepuff let out a girlish scream as the lower portion of his robes fell down, exposing his underwear. The whole crowd laughed at him as he struggled to put it back on, especially Fred and George, who begun clapping.

"And another thing," Revan added as he sent a stunner sizzling through the air, hitting Zacharias and knocking him unconscious. "Don't let your attention leave your opponent. 'Attention' is different to sight, as you can see. My eyes may be away from the brat here, but I am fully aware of all his actions. This is a perception that is only developed with training." Revan crossed his arms. "Those of you, who still want to learn, come back here next week. Otherwise forget the offer and don't tell anyone or there'll be hell to pay. This is going to be several times harder than even your Defense NEWTs. War is coming and unless you're ready to fight properly, hide under your bed and don't get in my way."


	3. Chapter 3

The lightsaber was a blur of light in the air as Revan practised his blade skills.

Originally being of the Jedi Guardian class, which was mainly focused on the physical aspect of being a Jedi, Revan had as such focused on his swordsmanship more than using the full extent of the Force. He was well on his way to being a Jedi blade master before deciding to ignore the Jedi Council's wishes and join the Mandalorian war, taking with him several hundred Jedi whom he led.

Although he was already a formidable opponent, the war pushed him to the brink of his limits, and beyond. He had mastered all the seven classic lightsaber forms, although his real talent was the seventh – Juyo, which taught one to control and feed both light side and dark side into their attacks. It was through Juyo that he was able to master abilities of both light and dark without surrendering his will completely to either. Maintaining flows of light and dark at the same time were difficult, after all.

Spinning the lightsaber around his head in a fancy flourish, Revan finished in the basic Makashi stance. He did several more test moves, doing some advanced katas until, satisfied that he had worked up enough of a sweat he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. With a wave the lightsaber vanished from sight.

Stepping out of the Room of Requirement, Revan's eyes widened as he found Cho standing in his way. "Hi," he said, not wanting to be rude.

"Hey, Harry," Cho said with a smile. Her posture made it obvious, as did Harry's memories earlier in the year. She was interested. Revan didn't want to get into this. Bastila's image was burnt permanently into his mind, and besides, she was too young and too emotionally unstable.

"Sorry, but I've got to go and grab a shower," Revan muttered as he began to move away.

"I saw you going in there," Cho said quickly, trying to make conversation. "I thought you were just checking it again or something, but you were in there for a while and now you come out in a sweat so…"

"You're a Ravenclaw, work it out yourself," Revan said in boredom as he walked off. "Goodbye Cho." He didn't even need to look around to know that the girl was shocked at so flippantly being dismissed.

Reaching out with his senses, Revan was surprised to find that Hermione's Force signature had increased so quickly. She truly was learning at an incredibly rapid pace, something which Revan attributed to her thirst for knowledge and her previous Force training – while it was completely different and more or less useless, her training as a witch would have allowed her to somewhat touch the Force, making it slightly easier.

He considered his actions over the past week or so. Concealing his true ability, he would attempt a spell a few times before getting it right. He did his homework – the bare minimum of course – and in Defense he would merely time out and think up new tactics and new ways of organizing his hostile takeover, ignoring Umbridge's subtle attempts at goading him into saying something. Revan knew he was acting too much unlike Harry, but his friends were loyal enough not to question him on his slight changes in attitude unless it became drastic.

Revan sat down beside Ron and Hermione as they began dinner.

"Where were you?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

For once, Hermione didn't admonish him. Revan gave a sideways glance at her to see her lost in her thoughts and rather distant before answering. "I was practicing my spellwork. Voldemort's back and I plan to be ready and waiting this time."

Ron swallowed whatever he was eating. "Yeah, I was planning to ask you about the club but I kept forgetting. You actually seriously mean what you said?"

"Every word," Revan replied with steely determination. "The last few times luck saved my life and I can't depend on it every time."

Hermione seemed to regain some life as she joined into the conversation. "But Harry, you're going to teach us the Defense against the Dark Arts course, aren't you?"

Revan shook his head. "They can do it in their own time – as I said I'm going to teach them how to fight against Death Eaters and win."

Hermione gaped at him. "But that's utterly absurd Harry! You of all people should know that a Hogwarts student is no match for a Death Eater experienced in the dark arts!"

"Well, I was pretty grossly outmatched against Voldemort," Harry remarked dryly. "Yet I survived didn't I? It just goes to show that skill isn't everything."

"Well then what is Harry?" Hermione crossed her arms. "Enlighten me."

"It's just like a giant game of chess, isn't it?" Harry asked as Ron perked up at the mention of his favourite game. "It's not about skill or talent; it's about how you coordinate your moves. By coordinating yourself effectively, you can overcome a stronger opponent. I looked at a few muggle strategy books and they've got plenty of information about it. It's all about tactics and strategies – something which wizards probably don't even know the meaning of. And besides," he added, "think about our advantages. We're younger, fitter and can probably last a lot longer than some of these old buggers. If Voldemort was normal he'd be like what, sixty years old? If we learn properly, we can seriously become a force to be reckoned with."

"Harry, are you insane?" Hermione hissed. "You're implying us forming into a student army!"

"Why not?" Harry shot back in reply. "I sure as hell could've used an army these past few years. If there were more of us then think of what we could do! If three people could seriously foil the biggest Dark Lord in history over and over, think what we could accomplish with the people that are going in the club!"

"Well I don't like it," Hermione huffed.

Ron bit into a piece of chicken. "I think Harry's got a bloody good point…"

"Don't eat with your mouth full, Ronald, and language!" Hermione snapped.

"Fine," the redhead grumbled before swallowing his food. "But how are we going to make a difference? I mean we're only students, and if the Aurors couldn't stop them last time, how can we?"

"You'll just have to find out," Revan said mysteriously. "Trust me, I have everything planned out." He scowled as he turned around to see Cho staring at him with a blush on her cheeks. If anything, his blatant ignorance of her existence had made her grow even more attracted to him. "Doesn't she ever give it a break?"

"I thought you liked her, Harry!" Ron gasped. "Bloody hell mate, if I had a seriously hot female Quidditch player trying to get my attention…"

"She's not that pretty," Revan snapped in frustration. Then noticing his friends' looks of surprise, he sighed and explained. "Well…she is, but I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything, because of…what happened." He hoped he didn't need to explain that one to them. "And besides, I think she still hasn't gotten over what happened to Cedric yet."

The dinner suddenly took on a more somber mood as the dead student was mentioned. There was a small blossoming of sadness in Revan's heart before he ruthlessly crushed it. It seemed Harry's soul was much more of an emotional person than he was. Revan, being who he was, couldn't mourn the passing of the dead – although he believed strongly in the pursuit of justice. Revan was a man who knew about honour – and killing innocents for no real justification didn't come under his code of honour. He would have stunned him and attempted to turn him to his way of thinking, but Voldemort didn't possess his kind of charisma.

Revan stood up as he efficiently finished eating. "I'm going to go finish off some homework, see you guys later," he said as he walked off.

Hermione stared at him with a frown as he walked off.

"What are you looking at Harry for?" Ron asked quickly, his face flushing slightly.

"Ron, have you noticed something…off about Harry lately?"

"What do you mean, 'off'?"

"He seems to be acting kind of strange lately…"

"Well, aside from the whole talk – I mean, that was a surprise – no, not really," Ron said blankly. Seeing Hermione's disappointed look, he frowned. "Why?"

"Just…nothing. Don't worry about it," Hermione sighed as she too got up. "I'm going to draft up a membership sheet in the library. Bye, Ron."

Ron finished eating several minutes later and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Seeing Harry reading a textbook, he asked, "Fancy a game of chess mate?"

Revan looked up and smiled. "Sure – watch it, though. I'm a lot better than I was last time."

"Sure you are," Ron said in disbelief as they both sat at a table. "Doesn't mean you're better than me."

A minute later and Ron was beginning to regret his words. Every move he did was effortlessly counteracted and blocked off. Every time he tried something his opponent recognised it and immediately moved into a suitable position to defend against it.

Four minutes later and Revan had tipped the odds into his favor. Ron's pieces were trapped; he was completely cornered and he saw no hope of escaping. In resignation, the redhead surrendered. "Bloody hell, Harry! I've never seen anyone – _anyone _– play the way you did! How in blazes…"

"I just thought about what I did," Revan replied, his eyes glinting as he saw an opportunity here. "The trick is not to think of chess as being just a _board _or a bunch of pieces – it is to think of it as a series of opportunities that are all chained together in an inseparable link. You have to be able to see ahead and predict exactly what's going to happen."

"I can do that!" Ron answered haughtily.

Revan leaned in. "And there's something else, something that you didn't do…" he whispered. "You mustn't be afraid of sacrificing your pieces."

-------

"Statement: What would you like me to burn holes in, master?"

Revan pulled up the image of the Dursley residence and the family on the main screen. "The family in here. I want you to execute the three of them in the most painful way you can without compromising your position – kill any witnesses silently and without mess."

"Exclamation: Of course master! I will make their last days memorable. Query: Would you like me to inform them that you sent me?"

"No. And once you're finished destroy whatever remains. We can't afford any evidence left."

"Statement: Of course, master. This will be most enjoyable."

Revan dressed himself in his distinctive robes, picking up several devices from the rack of surveillance equipment. It was time to begin his plans.

-------

"Feel the fury of the Force rushing through you like a torrent of water," the glowing red figure of Darth Revan announced, raising his hands. "Feel it tingling, bubbling under your very skin. Feel every part of your body become truly…alive."

Hermione's body started swaying back and forth dizzily as she did so. Tapping into the Force was…pure ecstasy. It was difficult not to completely release her inhibitions, and let the Force completely swallow her up, but she knew that if she did…

Unconsciously she shivered as she loosened her grip on the Force, and eventually the vortex of whirling energy calmed into a trickling stream – a feat which even accomplished Force users could find difficult. Her gaze looked to the red figure again. "What kind of powers can be used through the Force?"

"Anything."

Hermione huffed – even though the hologram of Darth Revan was no more than a bland helper AI, it certainly had a dry sense of humour – something which the original Revan must have had also. "Would you be more specific?"

"There are many powers which practitioners have used more frequently than others. Examples of powers used by dark side practitioners are Force lightning, choke, or dark healing. Examples for light side practitioners include Force healing or Valor."

"Teach me…dark healing," Hermione responded.

"Error: Specified file not found."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched as she looked at it in shock. "What do you mean the file wasn't found?!"

"There are a multitude of files and entries missing in my databanks. This is most likely intentional by my creator."

"Why?!" Hermione demanded in frustration. If there was one thing that could get Hermione this worked up, it was being denied the pleasure of obtaining more knowledge!

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information," the hologram said smugly.

Hermione was half-tempted to seize the Force and use it to crush the small object, yet she knew that wouldn't help her at all. Why would someone create a holocron with only a portion of their knowledge and thoughts?

Her eyes widened as her logical mind quickly deduced the answer. If Revan deliberately left out information, then it meant that he didn't want whoever was using it to learn it. Why? He…he must be alive…

Within an instant her mind began to link incidents together. How this holocron appeared in her bag in the first place. How another Force sensitive had quickly cut her off from the Force when she nearly lost control in the classroom. That strange presence in the Force that kept appearing and disappearing…

-------

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." _The female voice announced. _"Please state your purpose in being here."_

"I'm here to subjugate and overrule your petty laws," Revan stated in slight amusement.

"_Thank you, have a nice day."_

Revan crushed the badge into pieces and tossed the dust aside before entering the darkened Ministry hallway. Wrapping himself in a shroud of the Force, Revan walked through the place invisibly, going into the elevator down the hallway and pressing one of the buttons.

A moment later there was a quiet ding as the elevator came to a stop. Revan stepped out into the Department of Mysteries – according to Snape's memories, the prophecy orb was located here…

As he walked through the Department, his senses immediately told him there was somebody guarding the entrance to where all the prophecies were stored. His Force presence seemed…diminished somehow, so Revan assumed he was wearing an Invisibility Cloak.

Revan pulled one of the devices off his belt and threw it towards the roof, where it stuck onto. He had configured it to alert him of any Unforgivable curses being thrown around as the Unforgivables gave off a unique energy signature.

The Sith Lord went around, placing several different devices in different places. It was obvious that Voldemort's priority was to gain the prophecy, and Revan knew he could exploit that to his utmost advantage. Dumbledore was going to attempt to protect the prophecy at all costs, so it was very likely that Voldemort would risk coming here himself to get it. His numbers were probably still rather small from his resurrection after all.

After Revan finished placing his surveillance tools, he saw no reason to stay, and as such decided to make a quiet withdrawal…

He paused again for a moment. Why stop now? He was in the Ministry after all, and the Sith Lord couldn't pass up an opportunity to dig up some dirty information…

-------

Revan gazed over at the small crowd of people in slight surprise. So nobody had decided to back out – everybody from before had shown up, even that pansy Hufflepuff kid who looked decidedly less full of himself and was attempting to shrink into the horde of people.

"I'm surprised," he stated dryly. "All of you returned." His intense gaze made many of the people begin to fidget nervously. "Bear in mind that once you're in this, there's no turning back. You're going to be trained to hunt, capture and disable dark wizards who are probably twice your age. This isn't just about good grades, nor is it just about survival although those things certainly do play a factor. No…" he took a step forward as he leaned in closer. "This is about winning."

Revan glanced to Hermione and nodded. The bushy-haired girl took a deep breath as she stepped forward with a parchment. "If you still want to sign up for this, then put your name on this parchment. It's essentially a magical contract, and if anybody talks about this to a teacher or another student…well, let's just say, the consequences will be unpleasant."

Revan scanned the tendrils of Force energy connected to the parchment and was impressed with the complicated nature of the spell cast. Yes, indeed, the consequences would be unpleasant, but not as unpleasant as what would happen if Revan had decided to do the contract.

"Everyone who signs their name will get a Galleon," Hermione said as she raised the gold coin for all to see. "It looks normal, but when a time is set, these will glow warm and buzz, so keep them in your pocket. The time and date will appear on the coin. Any questions so far?"

Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke up. "We need a name."

Revan shook his head. "Not important," he replied. "Well at least, not yet. If we give ourselves a name we set ourselves into a single mold. I think we should do a few sessions first before deciding on a name – alright?"

There was a general agreement throughout the crowd as Revan beckoned to Hermione. He whispered something to her and she nodded as the platform became a dueling arena, and both Ron and Hermione went off-stage.

"We start with a bang," Revan announced as he raised his wand – a targeting dummy appeared before him. _"Reducto!"_

Many of the students gawked as the spell flew across the air and blasted cleanly through the dummy, splintering chips and pieces as the wood tore apart, flying everywhere at once.

"The Reductor curse," Revan stated as he lowered his wand. "The wand movements for it are as such…" Revan then began to demonstrate, and gave several tips for doing the curse before getting them to pair up. "I want you to work in pairs – one does the curse on a training dummy while the other observes the technique to see what they're doing wrong. After five or so, switch."

Simultaneous cries of 'Reducto' echoed throughout the Room as the students practised the curse. More than several times, Revan had to go around, correcting wand movements, posture and pronunciation, although he didn't mind.

He came to Neville.

"_Reducto…REDUCTO!" _Neville screamed, as pitifully weak curses flew out, not making much impact in the dummy.

Revan frowned. Neville's posture, pronunciation and movements were excellent…then why… his eyes widened in realisation.

"You have to mean them, Neville," Revan said as he walked up to him.

Neville squinted. "What? What do you mean?"

"The basis of every spell and the entirety of magic are simple – intent. When you repair, you must want to repair, when you curse, you must want to curse. You must _want_ to blow the dummy apart with the Reductor curse," and with that, Revan walked off, leaving Neville to his thoughts.

-------

Later that night, as Hermione was lying in her bed, recalling the information in the holocron, her eyes widened as she felt a massive Force signature, so great that it was still able to shine brilliantly even in Hogwarts, emanating from somewhere within its walls.

Shock graced her features as she jolted up, grabbing her wand and hastily slipping into something more comfortable. She wordlessly cast a silencing charm on her feet as she snuck out, ready to finally confront this powerful persona.

Going out, Hermione let her eyes adjust naturally to the dark setting of the castle before sneaking forth, letting the Force guide her. Argus Filch, being a squib was like a black spot in an expanse of white, and she was easily able to avoid his movements as she tracked down this presence.

It was powerful – more powerful than even the Headmaster. Who could be generating that much power? Who possessed such an aptitude for the Force, when even she struggled with some of its concepts?

She tracked it down, and found that someone was using the Room of Requirement. Beyond the door she could feel the presence. Hesitantly, Hermione took a deep breath as she grasped the doorknob and pushed it open.

The Room had changed into a large metallic expanse. The setting was alien and archaic, yet possessed a strange sleekness to it. Many ancient statues of Sith Lords and Jedi masters past were on opposing rows at the ends of the Room. And in the circle, stood a man, dressed in very familiar armour…

Hermione gasped. "It's you," she realised. "Darth Revan!"


	4. Chapter 4

"The Dark Lord has begun negotiations. As his forces are small, he has secretly sent envoys to potential allies, although he has not specified anything, even to us. He has advised great caution to all of his Inner Circle members."

Revan sat contemplatively, scratching his chin deep in thought. "Of course. Obviously he realises the advantages he currently holds, as the Ministry refuses to even acknowledge his existence. In an attempt to throw us off, he has decided to change his tactics, but I'm assuming his strategy also involves keeping tactics from the previous war to lure the incompetents working there into a false sense of security."

Snape was taken aback by such a concise deduction, but Revan immediately caught his surprise despite his coolest expression. "That is only a possibility however."

"Perhaps, but for one such as your Dark Lord, his ways are no secret to me. They all work in hopelessly predictable methods. It's practically cliché," Revan stated even as he stood up. "However, keep me informed."

"What will you do about the Order of the Phoenix?" Snape inquired. This man was still unpredictable and add to that incredibly powerful – to gain an inkling of what he was planning to do would be valuable.

Revan gave a barking laugh. "Ha! Do you honestly believe that I would tell someone as slippery as you? Do not worry, you are fulfilling your role adequately, and perhaps later on I will have more uses for you – of course, you will be well rewarded for your loyalty."

As Revan left, again Snape had misgivings about what he was doing. For crying out loud, he did not know who this man truly was, not even what he was! His power was immense, and his intelligence boundless, that much was certain, but was he completely sane? Was he merely trading one megalomaniac for another?

-------

"Good, Neville!" Revan complimented as the pudgy boy fired off a powerful curse, shattering a marble statue into pieces.

All around the Room, pieces of marble and rock were been splintered, cracked or blown apart by the students under Revan's tutelage. Although at first, there was little progress, with his natural charisma and inspiration he was able to encourage them, and with careful instruction they were improving at a good pace.

Neville lowered his wand, sweat shining on his forehead as he panted. "W-Whoa. I'm beat!"

"I thought as much," Revan answered. "Using magic is like using your muscles. Take a break Neville, you've earned it – allow time for your body to get accustomed to using so much magic."

As he walked away, Revan was very pleased. He had sensed a great amount of potential buried within the boy, and by instilling more confidence in him, Neville was gradually bringing it out, bit by bit. Soon he would become a formidable warrior, and worthy perhaps of wielding the Force. Only time would tell.

There were other prospective Force users he had in mind, who had all grasped the material quickly and who he knew were definitely on his side. However, he needed to focus on getting all of his other plans into motion first before he could devote time to teaching others how to wield the Force. His current apprentice wasn't even learning from him directly.

He also considered the Slytherins. Though some of them were not even worth his time, others he knew came from intelligent families – families who would know a better offer when they saw it. And as a plus, also would be more embracing of his philosophies, some of which he planned to publish for future propaganda purposes.

Revan clapped his hands, amplifying them and his voice so they sounded perfectly over the yells of the students and their spells hitting. "That's enough. Turn now to listen." A raised platform suddenly appeared beside him as he stepped onto it. "Remember that spell is not something to be taken lightly. It is most useful in what I'd like to call 'crowd control' situations – that is, where you're facing multiple enemies packed together in close spaces. That doesn't mean it's not useful for just one – it can pierce through even the strongest shields if your intent is enough. That's all, have a good weekend and see you all next week."

There was a plethora of thanks and compliments about today's lesson from the students as they made their way out. Revan had a way of inspiring belief and confidence, and he was exhibiting that here as most of them were now unquestionably on his side. None were likely to go running to a teacher.

Once all the students exited, Ron gave Revan a grin. "That was awesome, mate! Bloody hell! They must all think you're Merlin reincarnate now!"

Revan gave the appropriate 'Harry' response – a sheepish smile and scratching his head in modesty. "Well I wouldn't quite say that. And I saw that some of the girls were sneaking looks at you also!"

Ron blushed. "You reckon?"

"I saw quite a few," Revan lied smoothly. "Why don't you head back to the dorms now – I'm betting that Hermione has plenty to say."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Go easy on him, Hermione," he said as he walked out.

"You lied to him," Hermione stated once the door was closed.

With a flick of his hand, the door locked itself and was blocked off with a Force shield – one that ensured their privacy and secrecy. "Of course I did. To ensure he didn't get jealous."

"Ron would NOT get jealous!" Hermione protested, crossing her arms with a huff.

Revan snorted. "You still have a long path ahead of you, Hermione, if you allow your emotions to obscure your vision. Clear your mind, then search your instincts. You know that we must soothe his ego to ensure full cooperation."

Hermione only gritted her teeth in response, as she knew he was correct. "But it's NOT right!"

"Neither is the universe or the nature of the Force. And you know how he is. You also know, that this is truly the best way, both to keep him on our side and also to prevent him from informing others. He can become a good strategist when he needs to – let us then capitalise on that."

The bushy haired girl hesitated briefly before changing the subject. "Are you going to add another file to the holocron?"

"I already did, several hours ago while you finished dinner. I sensed your powers have grown, but you still have much to learn." Revan dropped his Force-illusions, and Hermione briefly shivered at his powerful, true appearance. He took her face in his hand gently, bringing it up to meet his eyes for his height had increased. "Remember, young one, I am the teacher. Keep your mind open, and ready to accept my teachings – trust in me absolutely, for I will not fail you."

"I never said I didn't trust in you, Ha...my master."

"Good." Revan gave her a smile, one that put his natural charm into effect, and Hermione smiled also as she visibly brightened. "Now go get some rest."

Revan was inwardly very pleased. He had many doubts about Hermione – many. But her unwavering loyalty to Harry meant that she was ready to believe in him, especially because of her thirst for knowledge. And he appealed also to her sense of morality and honour – after all, his logic was unerringly perfect.

Indeed. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

As he walked out of the Room to return to the ship, putting his Force illusion back up, he suddenly halted. "Luna?"

The young girl was standing there half-obscured by shadow, dreamy gaze unwavering.

He schooled his face into one of concern. "Is there something wrong, Luna? Or something about the lesson you'd like to talk about?"

"You're not Harry."

Revan blinked. This was not good.

"He's a part of you though. But the rest of you is...old. You glow much, much brighter than Professor Dumbledore as well."

Although others may have dismissed this as the incoherent ramblings of an obvious lunatic, Revan was not so close-minded. He believed he knew what she was talking about – but had to make sure.

Raising a hand, he beckoned for her to come forward – using none of the Force in his gesture.

Luna did so unquestionably, and Revan closed his eyes as he placed a hand on her forehead.

With the added physical contact, Revan was allowed even greater access to her mind, but once he entered, he was completely shocked as he was nearly blown away.

_H-Her mind! It is steeped in the Force! _And the currents of the Force were like raging torrents, colliding into each other and creating a massive surge of white, like white noise – it was blocking everything out and making her mind so...chaotic. Incoherent. No, this would not do at all!

Tapping into the Force, Revan felt its limitless depth pour into him, strengthening him as he used it to protect himself from the fierce ravages of Luna's mindscape. Gathering its power, he used it to connect further with Luna's mind for what he was about to do.

Checking the currents of Force energy, Revan then began creating new pathways for it to flow, diverging them well away from each other. Although the Force currents were still raging, incredible currents of wild, untamed strength, they now were able to flow as they had been directed, and would not cloud her mind with white noise as they had been doing.

In satisfaction, Revan exited her mind.

Luna gave a deep gasp of breath as he removed his hand, stumbling to the ground with a scream, even as Revan drew a Force wall around them and caught her. "Easy now, young one. Feel everything. Feel it all come into you, rushing forth through your clear perception – feel the Force, bubbling, brimming beneath the surface, eager to aid you..."

The blonde-haired girl had tears running down her face. "I-I feel – I feel..."

"Be calm...be at peace with yourself..." Revan used the Force to soothe her frenzied emotions.

"...Feel...no, I sense..." Luna was crying, yes, but she was laughing also. "Everything! It's all so – so – clear!" But abruptly she gave another scream, before fading to unconscious.

"That's right. Rest, now, young one..." Revan murmured, picking her up before heading back into the Room, which immediately created several beds. He gently put her down in the biggest, using the Force to tuck her in as he exited, locking it with tendrils of Force energy and hiding it from sight. Her mind had needed to shut down – it was, after all, being assaulted by countless new sensations at once. He would check on her in the morning, but now, he had a ship to return to.

-------

He was regretting this action, now, as he rubbed his temples in exasperation. "You killed...how many witnesses?!"

"_Proud statement: Approximately ninety eight humanoids, not counting the ones who are still fatally injured - but they will die very soon as they are beyond any medical aid."_

He wanted it to be a discreet killing, but somehow HK-47 had found liberties with his explicit instructions, and then went off on a rampage! At least HK didn't count all of the suburb's population to be witnesses... "Is there any way, any way at all, that you could have been recognised?"

"_Statement: None at all, master. I am the perfect assassin droid."_

And of course HK would say that.

Revan sighed – there were just some things that didn't surprise him anymore. "Very well, HK, that is all. Run a diagnostic of the ship's functions, and also make sure the weapons in the armoury are in serviceable condition." He stood up, making his way into his personal chamber, directly adjacent from the computer archives and exotic weaponry storage.

Seating himself in the centre, Revan calmed himself, listening to the Force, as its tremors thundered all around him, around the ship and around the entirety of magical Britain. He felt truly alive in this place – here the Force glowed like the hottest supernova, as it was manipulated in ways most unusual.

Revan's brilliant tactical mind begun working. With such a large number of strong Force sensitives, most of who at a bonus were not bright and were swayed easily by the most charismatic leader, it would be a simple matter to train up a personal elite force of saber-wielding warriors – Voldemort had already made an attempt at the Prophecy, but Revan had already anticipated his failure in obtaining it. However, the link from Voldemort to whatever remained of Harry's consciousness was still there, and could be used. No doubt Voldemort was aware of such a mental link and planned to use it to his advantage. If Revan were in his boots, he would have used it to lure him out to take the Prophecy for himself. The only problem was that of course, the Death Eaters would encounter much, much greater resistance. If the individuals he had chosen were as talented as he first thought...

With a thought, several holo-screens burst to life in front of him, and after several moments the computer began rapid-fire calculations based on Revan's own analysis. The only variables were how they would take this person in Harry's guise, and attempting to shake them out of their pre-conceptions of what was possible. But both, he believed, could be handled well.

The figures that came up were nonetheless pleasing, suggesting also that Voldemort would attempt a true assault on the Ministry after Christmas, when he could hold off attack no longer, and after building his numbers up sufficiently. The only problem for him however was that those some figures suggested that the time frame there was more than enough to train his personal elites into Force adepts – more than a match for even Voldemort's best.

Revan called up the blueprints of the Ministry he had stolen from the grounds quite a while ago, and began basic preparations. The only problem would be transport – Revan was not willing to risk his personal spacecraft, despite its cloaking abilities and weaponry which would be more than useful.

There was no choice, then – he had to use the Star Forge.

Revan flicked on his comlink. "HK. Activate the homing beacon for the Star Forge factory."

Using it, Revan could begin early mass-production of weapons and vehicles which would definitely prove useful for his budding army.

After several hours working on possible new designs for weapons and armour, Revan decided he needed rest, and retired to bed.

-------

The next day, after going through his intense early morning workout and eating a fair breakfast, Revan headed back up to the Room, undoing the Force shields in place – which were thankfully still active and had not been tampered with.

Luna was waiting for him on the other side.

A change had come over her. Replacing the look of constant surprise and dreaminess, was restrained emotion. There was a maturity and intelligence in place that was not present before, and she carried herself with greater authority and grace – like she possessed great power. Which she did.

"I sensed you," was all she said as Revan entered. "Hogwarts shines brightly, but you shine much brighter."

"I know. You have a clear gift for Force Sight, and it's obvious how deeply the Force runs in you."

"Is that what you call it? I suppose it's fitting. Reaching into it is..." she shivered, "such a rush."

"Don't become intoxicated with your own power," Revan warned.

Luna smiled. "I won't. This is all new to me. The sights, the sounds, the sensations...everything is so clear. Even the drops of dew this morning in the Forbidden Forest, landing on the leaves... the Nargles, beating their wings in the sky...they were like sonic booms."

Revan smiled, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "Good. Though your experience of it is instinctual, your power is unruly and untamed. It threatens to overwhelm you, does it not? I can teach you to stand in the centre of the chaos, of the currents, without swaying even in the slightest."

The Ravenclaw-eagerness was present. "Then teach me."

"Very well. But remember..." the look in Revan's eyes was ominous. "_I _am the master. Is that clear?"

At this, Luna burst into laughter. "Of course you are! You shine so brightly – so much brighter than what I could even become. And I have you to thank for doing this for me. Why should I betray you?"

Her emotions and thoughts were intentionally laid clear, and Revan knew that she spoke absolute truth. "Then kneel before me." As she did so, he raised his lightsaber, activating it as the scarlet blade pulsed with power, holding it over her. "I, Lord Revan, Master of the Force, proclaim you my padawan learner. I will teach you the ways of the Force, teachings of both Jedi and Sith, and how to unlock its true secrets and mysteries. Do you accept?"

"I do." The quiet reply came.

"Then rise, my new apprentice."

Soon more would join her. More with absolute loyalty to only him.

Yes, everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore contemplated the teen before him.

Several moments ago, he had informed Harry of his relatives' untimely demise. And instead of what he expected, Harry had responded with only a quietness, a sort of still sorrow that seemed out of place in the usually fiery boy.

He been observing the boy's behaviour over the months, which had changed. While teenagers were prone to such changes, especially at this delicate point in their lives, Harry's changes were too abrupt. Too sudden. It was unsettling, and incredibly odd.

"How go your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired in his kind manner.

"They are fine, sir," Harry smiled. "No complaints here. Sn...Professor Snape may not like me that much, but he does his job well."

A far cry from the outrageous protests of several months ago.

"That is good to hear. And your teachers are pleased to report notable improvements in class, which is also something you should be pleased about, especially in your OWL year."

"Yeah, I am. Guess Hermione's rubbed off on me," he joked, although his eyes showed his clear sadness. "Was there anything else, sir?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, that is all, Harry. Again, I am sorry for your loss – if you need any time off class..."

Harry smiled sadly, and wearily. "That would be much appreciated, sir... while they weren't the best, they were still family."

The boy left Dumbledore to his own thoughts as he mused on the prophesised child. Perhaps this change was for the better, and he was just being paranoid. This newfound maturity would certainly help the boy come to terms with his position, especially when it came to the time when he would reveal a portion of his plans. Hopefully he would understand – it was all for the greater good, after all.

-------

Revan left the Headmaster's office with a bad taste in his mouth. He never liked it when meddling old crackpots, like most Senators in the Republic, tried to play puppet-master. That senile fool thought he was doing a good job, but Revan saw right through his facade. And the most disgusting part of it was that he genuinely thought he was doing the right thing.

Nevertheless, he had managed to get some time off. That time, he would put to use well – although Luna was now more familiar with her power, others were not. He had selected those talented individuals, and planned to call them tonight.

Hermione was waiting for him as he came into the Dining Hall. "What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"The Headmaster informed me of my relatives' 'unfortunate' murders," Revan said casually, as if merely discussing the weather – with a flick of a hand he threw up a Force shield around them. "They were rather fitting, I should say."

The girl looked at her in horror. "No! Y-You didn't –"

"I did, and you know it was the right thing to do – don't you?" At her quietness Revan smiled. "Yes, you do...you must understand, killing is not something to be taken lightly, and I most certainly did not do such a thing. I weighed up all my options, and decided this was the best out of all of them. Do you understand, Hermione, how much Vernon has terrorised his workplace? Or the misery that Dudley caused as a bully? No one will miss them, young one. No one. In time, you will learn that there are people who are truly irredeemable, who deserve nothing but execution. What do you think should happen to Voldemort, Hermione? Should we just send him to Azkaban?"

Hermione deflated. "I...I see your point."

"Do not worry, padawan, you will mature in time. But it is heartening to see how strong your morals are. This will aid you in your trials ahead."

"Speaking of which, I've gone over the new files you added to the holocron...and it's..." Hermione bowed her head. "Well, it's not that much."

Revan snorted. "Of course not! I don't want you to have an inflated opinion of yourself, especially since others will soon join you."

Hermione's head shot back up. "You're taking other apprentices?! But I thought that..."

"Yes, I remember the old motto: One to possess power, one to desire it. But we are not Sith!" Revan chastised. "Nor are we Jedi! We freely draw upon both teachings, adopting them as ours!"

"But the texts you've given me!" Hermione protested. "They all clearly stated that..."

"I only added those to the holocron to show you how narrow-minded both Jedi and Sith ways are," Revan dismissed. "To restrain yourself to either Light or Dark Side...you touch only a shadow of what the Force is – you wield only half its power."

"But they're so...clashing..."

"Clear your mind, young one. Rid it of your thoughts and questions, and know only the Force. Now, Hermione, can you show me your galleon you use to call the meetings?"

Hermione was surprised by such a thing. "O-Of course."

Revan turned it over in his hands, tugging on the tendrils of Force energy, and stretching out his senses so he could trace where they were going. Smiling, he blocked the tendrils from those who didn't want, and activated it, letting them know an urgent meeting had been called tonight.

Hermione caught it as he tossed it back. "What did you just do? I thought that..."

"I have observed over several months who the most talented are, and I have chosen those who I will instruct in the Force." At this Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes. All of you will receive practical instruction from me, personally, as well as more. Have you begun physical exercise like I suggested?"

"Well I tried, but I haven't had much time..."

"You will soon regret it." Revan smirked as he stood up. "Now I have a lesson to prepare for. See you tonight."

In actuality Revan was going back to the library, to read up on Ancient Runes. He had long since hypothesised that using certain runes could enhance the performance of vehicles, and perhaps make it so they ran only on the Force. He was eager to research further in this field, and if this was really the...

"Ha! Loony! How are your imaginary animals going to help you now?"  
Revan looked up, to see several Ravenclaws who had cornered Luna. The blonde-haired girl was looking at them all quietly, not even bothering to dignify them with responses even though they held her book bag.

"No reply? Aw, why is that?" A Sixth year boy mocked. "Ha! Just look! She's so loony..."

"HEY!" The book bag was suddenly ripped from a senior girl's grip, as if tugged by an invisible force – which it was, as Luna snatched it out of mid-air. "What?! What did you do, loony?"  
Revan jumped in to cover for her, quickly drawing his wand as if he had just cast a spell. "That would be my doing."

"Potter?!" They spun around to look at him. "Get lost, Potter! This doesn't concern you!"

Revan smiled coldly, sensing to see if any teachers were nearby. There weren't. "One."

"One? What the bloody hell is he on about?"

"Never mind – Potter, we told you to beat it!"

His smile became darker. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. "Two." He stated coldly.

"He's counting! Wait, why is he..."

"Three!" Revan roared, raising his wand above his head, even though he had no intention of using it. He pointed it at them, and violently lashed out with the Force, sending them flying away, slamming into the hard walls in the confined corridor.

While he would have liked to give them a good dose of Force lightning, or something else, he knew any more would be going overboard. "I'm impressed, Luna. Your control over the Force is more refined."

"It was hard at first," she admitted. "A day ago, if I had done that I would have probably pulled all of them towards me."

That was even more impressive. It just showed how powerful Luna could become. Her instinctive manipulation of the Force was...primal. Almost beast-like. "Good. But you have a long way to go. And you will learn it soon. See you at tonight's meeting."

Revan smiled as he left. In several months he would have before him a powerful Force adept. He would see if his other candidates were as successful.

-------

The evening passed rather quickly, to be honest. Revan took what he needed from his ship, and made it back to wait, patiently with Hermione as they stood in the Room, which had changed to accommodate Revan's own demanding specifications.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked, looking around in awe. "I had no idea the Room could create something so intricate."

"It's a replica of the training grounds of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine," Revan answered. "Everything is replicated perfectly, aside from several personal modifications. All the computers display relevant data, and all the training gear is perfectly in place as well. Paired with me, I am confident I can soon make them into strong Force adepts."

"Who did you choose?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily all of the most talented, of course. Some were chosen on personal preference," Revan admitted, "and others were omitted as I have other uses for them, or I am wary of their intentions. The least we need is for a power-hungry fool trying to take power. It is simply preposterous, and I cannot afford to waste time fighting useless internal conflicts."

Hermione nodded in understand as they began coming in.

Ginny came in first, followed by Luna, Neville, Cho and Susan, and last of all Dean. The group were greeted by Revan, but were confused to discover that they were the only ones there.

"I'm guessing that you're all confused by why you're here," Revan began. "But before I get to that, I ask you: why do we use wands?"

Cho was the first to answer. "To focus our magical power."

At the groups' mutual agreement, Revan shook his head. "Wrong. Completely wrong. If that is the case, then how can I do this?" He raised his hand, and to the shock and awe of his audience – a large table began floating towards him. With another flick, the table suddenly exploded, sending fragments flying everywhere.

"Wicked..." Dean breathed.

"Magic is not magic at all. Just the use of its term, to describe something vaster and more encompassing, is, to me, derogatory," Revan stated. "No. What you use is not 'magic' at all. 'Magic' is merely a word to describe little parlour tricks one can do with this energy – this energy is called the Force. It is an energy field, which surrounds us and penetrates us...it is what binds this whole universe together."

By now, Revan had the complete and utter attention of everyone in the Room. Even the two who knew of it were hard-pressed to ignore him, given his incredibly oratory skills.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why you're here, and why no one else is. You see, I had my eye on all of you from our very first lessons. You are among the most talented – and having seen your abilities, I have decided to bequeath to you the knowledge, which I possess, as a Master of the Force. Should you all choose to learn from me..." Revan smiled. "The world will change before your very eyes. Imagine being able to bend even the fabric of reality to your whim. Imagine tapping into the Force, and being able to percept every living thing on Earth, and beyond it. Imagine having the strength to crush even dragon hide with your bare hands, or being fast enough to outrun a broomstick. Imagine it. A power which even Voldemort doesn't know about."

He didn't even need to scan their minds to know all of them were interested. Most of them had reasons for learning, some reasons were almost obsessive. Good. That obsession would make them powerful.

"Of course..." Revan opened his palms to convey his reasonability. "This is only merely if you choose. I will not push you into doing something you don't want to do."

Neville, as expected, was the first to step forward. "I'm in," he declared. The boy knew this was something big – maybe even world-changing big. Whatever happened, he knew that Harry had helped him, had stooped down to pick him up. He at least owed him that much.

Luna came next, expectedly, and then Ginny. "Count me in as well, then." The girl had always lived in the shadow of her brothers, had been moulded by her mother be the perfect little housewife and now refused to be such a thing. She wanted to make a name for herself – make herself known, and this was something to accomplish that, even if she only thought so unconsciously.

With those, the rest all fell in line, each with their own personal reasons – Cho, personal vendetta, Susan and Dean, justice.

And in several minutes, Revan had kneeling at his feet his new elites – his new apprentices.

"Excellent," he said with a smile. "Then let us begin."

-------

The first lesson, as Revan had expected, was the most frustrating. It had taken a long time for them to shake most of them out of their pre-conceived notions, although the potential was definitely there – Luna and Hermione were both able to easily levitate the object in front of them, and one by one, they all did so, though shakily. He had been patient and encouraging, however, and at the end given them holo-pads with basic information about the Force, the orders around it, the Light side, Dark side, and Revan's own teachings on it – which were, as always, logically and intellectually superior. The pads had their own personal DNA scanners, to prevent tampering, and Revan strictly warned them to keep them a secret. He also warned that he expected them to begin physical training, as both Jedi and Sith demanded physical fitness.

But it would be smoother from here on in, Revan knew.

He paused as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts at night. Revan had just stopped by Umbridge's personal sleeping quarters, and having, read her mind, was sorely tempted to sneak in and slice her head off. But patience, he told himself. Soon the fat toad would do all his work for him, and really show the true face of the Ministry. She might even be able to get rid of Dumbledore at the same time.

Instead of dwelling too long, Revan sensed Filch's approach, and promptly made his exit.

-------

"We need support for Harry Potter," Revan muttered to Hermione as he sat by her in History.

Hermione looked up at him in annoyance. "I'm trying to take notes here!" she hissed.

Revan glanced around. Seeing that all the students were mostly asleep or had their heads down, he flicked his hand, bringing a large tome flying through the classroom, and letting it land on Hermione's desk. "There – the whole year's notes," he stated. "Now this is more important."

Hermione, after some hesitation, made a copy of the appropriate section and sent it flying back with her own growing powers in the Force. "Fine. I'm listening. What's your proposition?"

"Are you still in contact with Rita Skeeter?"

Suddenly realisation dawned on Hermione's face, as a very uncharacteristic smirk formed. "Of course. The Quibbler then?"

"Naturally. But of course, not all read the Quibbler. First, I need to make the wizards doubt the Daily Prophet." Revan's look was positively devious as he hatched up his latest plan.

-------

The next morning, instead of every wizard receiving their Daily Prophet papers, as per usual, instead they received a leaflet that left virtually all of them gaping in shock.

It was a stack of paper – several sheets were copies of Gringotts-approved financial statements, outlining unusually large amounts of gold being poured into the Daily Prophet's account, directly from the Ministry accounts. The other sheets were highly-classified business contracts, indicating the amount of influence the Ministry exerted on what they read.

And the final paper was the icing on the cake – it was a personal letter, signed by the Minister himself and with the Ministry seal in place, meaning it was only able to be replicated by Ministry methods, with intentions lain out as plain as day.

It was simple to succinctly summarise, in fact: start a smear campaign against Harry Potter. It doesn't matter whether it's true or not, just do it.

-------


	6. Chapter 6

Fudge was not having a good day.

He had nearly spat his coffee out when instead of the Daily Prophet, he received a stack of leaflets outlining the strings he had pulled in order to manipulate wizard Britain's most-read newspaper – and he had spat it out in aghast shock when the final paper showed a personal letter, written by _him _to the editor! How had that leaked out? It was stamped with the Ministry seal, not only ensuring its authenticity but also meaning it could simply not be duplicated by common magical means!

Rushing to the Ministry, he had found it in absolute uproar as a huge crowd of wizards had gathered in protest.

"There's no need for panic!" Fudge insisted, his magically-enhanced voice booming through Diagon Alley. "Now I strongly suggest that you all return to your homes, and enjoy the rest of your breakfast!"

"Is it true then?!" One member of the public demanded. "You've been making the Daily Prophet your little propaganda machine, haven't you?"

Fudge went red at the accusations – partially because this meant he needed to outright lie. "It is not true! The Daily Prophet is an independent business, completely free from Ministry influence..."

"Then what about the statements? The bloody letter? Those were Gringotts and Ministry papers! It's impossible to make forgeries!" The entire crowd roared with agreement as they screamed for his blood.

Now Fudge was beginning to panic – the pudgy Minister had not expected to be caught in the headlights like this. "N-Now, why would I want any say in the Daily Prophet? As we all know, it's preposterous that You-Know-Who's back..."

"SO SAYS YOU!" Another voice screeched. "What's to say that you're lying?! You're a liar! LIAR! LIAR!" The crowd began to chant 'liar' repeatedly, their anger obvious.

And Fudge, being the calm, level-headed Minister he was... "AURORS!" he roared. "Arrest the perpetrators and detain this crowd!"

As the wizard police force did their job, jumping in and firing spells to and fro, Fudge ran into the Ministry building, panting as he headed upwards, ignoring anyone attempting to get his attention until he was safely back in his office.

But even then he was not home free.

"Cornelius!" Amelia's voice thundered through the hallway as she burst into his office. "What is the meaning of this? What are my Aurors doing?"

"Their jobs!" Fudge answered in his pompous manner. "Maintaining the peace!"

"Have you gone mad, Cornelius? For crying out loud it's an absolute mess outside, not to mention the stain it will put on the Ministry's reputation! This is a free country, for Merlin's sake! There's no law against protesting, and on this subject matter I'd be out there with them!"

Fudge began to visibly perspire, something which was not unnoticed by Bones. "Now Amelia, surely you don't believe..."

"Of course I believe!" Madame Bones snapped back. "Do you take me for an idiot, Fudge? Those papers have the Ministry and Gringotts seals on them! You know what that means? They are Ministry and Gringotts approved!" Amelia was fuming by now. "I am this close to throwing you out there myself! Really...and by God, if I find one more manipulation to control free speech, then it'll be your job!"

Correction. Fudge was now having the worst day possible.

-------

For the next several days, Revan delved more into his research of 'magic', hypothesising its potential use also as a powerful energy shield.

He was currently in a large underground cavern, ship parked neatly off to one side. Revan was using this as his temporary base until more permanent accommodation for his research could be found.

"Okay, HK, hit it," Revan ordered as he raised Harry's wand and conjured up a shield.

The droid nodded, and fired off a beam from his blaster rifle.

There was a strange pinging sound as the beam hit, and rebounded off into the cavern wall.

Over the next several minutes, Revan tried this with all kinds of different weapons – it could stop even the heaviest weapons like the Mandalorian Repeater and the Blaster Cannon.

Afterwards, Revan studied the energy charts on the holo-screen intensely. "Hmm... that's interesting. The energy signature the shield gives out is unlike any of our energy weapons, but it easily manages to stop them. And in the firing test we did earlier, the spells cast were all different energy signatures, and easily broke through conventional energy shields."

At this point Revan wished he still had one of the researchers from his Sith warship. Those scientists were some of the brightest of their field, and would've easily been able to replicate this energy signature in weapons and shields, powered by conventional energy cells.

From his hypothesis, Revan thought that the wand acted like some sort of medium or conduit. It was taking in Force energy, being converted through the core and by the specific movements and intent and pushed out in a unique energy signature.

And the process of wand-making was cumbersome, and the actually casting clunky. With materials from his own galaxy, he was certain he could make something much, much better for spell-casting.

Not to mention constructing weapons that fired beams based on that specific energy signature, or making energy shields that were impenetrable to all but the most powerful weapons.

But that was all in the future. For now, Revan was focused on getting his notes down, and later on, meeting Hermione and Luna at the Three Broomsticks to make the most of the distrust the wizard community now had for the Daily Prophet.

-------

"That was easy," Revan stated as Hermione, Luna and he walked back to the castle from Hogsmeade. "But I suppose its simplicity is its strength. The truth, after all, is powerful."

"It certainly doesn't hurt that the Daily Prophet was exposed as being a Ministry propaganda machine," Luna added offhandedly. "What an amazing coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yes, rather," Hermione agreed. "But what's their loss is our gain."

Revan smirked. "You know what I heard? Madame Bones, with the full support and backing of Dumbledore, has begun a full investigation into this 'scandal'. This means the Daily Prophet has to stop press production until it's over."

"What about the purebloods, though?" Hermione frowned. "Surely they'll be backing Minister Fudge, and doing all their briberies and extortions in an attempt to salvage something."

"There is nothing to salvage, that's the point!" Revan laughed. "For the first thing, Dumbledore realises that this is a huge opportunity, not just for getting the truth of Voldemort's return out, but also for pulling out the rest of Fudge's blunders into the light. He'll be fighting with everything he has, and so will the opposition. This means even more time the paper spends down under – time spent for the Quibbler to gain support. And when the Daily Prophet does get back up and running, their reputation will be permanently stained, as is the Ministry's. The people will mistrust their government. All of these circumstances are absolutely perfect. And when Voldemort returns, Harry Potter will be looked to – and he will promise to uproot all the corruption in the Ministry to fight this threat. Ha! Everything is falling into place."

"What will it be?" Hermione asked curiously. "A dictatorship?"

Revan snorted. "And place myself in the spotlight? No, utterly ridiculous. Besides, this world, as far as I have seen, is too independent for dictators or kings. They are things of the past. Instead, I will act as a...supervisor."

"A supervisor? What are you...?" Hermione's face dawned with understanding. "Oh, I see...a legal fiction."

"Yes," Revan mused. "Do you not see how perfect it will be? I will act as a mediator and supervisor to uproot all corruption and filter all decision-making, while others make propositions and argue amongst themselves. The entire world, all the races in it...united, as one, under my banner. Then we will head for the stars. Nothing can stop us."

And he planned to complete what he begun, so long ago. He would conquer the Republic, if it still existed, and forge it into something much greater.

-------

Over the next several weeks, which soon turned into months, Revan bided his time, knowing that the wizards would eventually destroy themselves over this propaganda scandal.

The case was absolutely exhausting for all sides, and once it had been completed, although Fudge was allowed to keep his job and the Daily Prophet was allowed to continue on as normal, the damage had been done. People now turned to different sources for information, specifically one source.

The Quibbler.

Revan had appealed to Luna, who further appealed to her father to include actual current news events in the magazine. When Harry's story came out, as expected, there was chaos. He now had the full support of most of the wizard community, aside from those stubborn or sided with Voldemort. For the first month, he had received huge bunches of letters, day after day, all from people praising him, confessing their support, all those things. The only students that regularly sent him glares now were the Slytherins, mainly Malfoy and his cronies.

Umbridge however was just being her fat, toad-like self. Despite Fudge's recent dodge with justice, he was still, somehow, able to pull some strings and get Umbridge the ridiculous post of High Inquisitor.

The frustration it was causing all the teachers was evident, especially as Umbridge became more and more powerful. She had already banned Quidditch, all clubs (possibly in an attempt to stop what Revan was doing, rumours had come out, and though he had squashed out most of them some she had managed to overhear), and potentially was kicking out teachers as well.

Whilst this was good in the short-term, Revan knew in the long-term it would eventually become a nuisance to him – especially now she had her own personal little Death Eater squad.

It would only be a matter of time before his little extracurricular club was discovered – but the damage would have already been done by the time that happened. Since he made it repeatedly clear the consequences of telling outsiders, as had Hermione, he doubted any of them would – not necessarily out of loyalty, although he certainly inspired that, but out of fear. Even the most charismatic person could not inspire all of them, despite their good progress. By the time he was done with them, he would have the first shock troopers of his new army.

And his elite guard?

"Excellent, Neville," Revan complimented as the formerly pudgy boy used his training lightsaber to strike Dean in the torso. Extensive use of the Force, and training both in and out of the sessions here had whittled virtually all that fat away. While his face was still slightly roundish, most of it was gone, and in its place was toned muscle. It seemed a ridiculous rate, but using the Force to enhance the body in itself was an incredible exercise – not to mention the rapid repair the body underwent during meditation and Force-induced trances.

In fact, like Revan when his mind had been wiped, they had done in weeks what many Jedi and Sith could not do in years – demonstrating that indeed their magic training had helped immensely.

And they had all taken to the lightsaber very well, surprisingly so. Though a few were not used to it, once Revan had fully explained that because all the weight was in the handle and using the blade only depended on wrist, stance and posture, they rapidly grew used to it.

After thorough practise with the basic style, Shii-Cho, which all Jedi learnt as part of beginner training, Revan allowed them to focus on developing their own individual styles, not necessarily all in the seven classical forms of lightsaber combat – some, like Neville, expressed an interest in mastering more than one, although opted to learn them one at a time.

Hermione, knowing that they would need to fight multiple opponents at a time under fire, and being rather passive, began in the art of Soresu, a inert style – although quickly learnt that the best defence was not always a good offense, as Luna, using her incredible command over the Force in combination with the acrobatic Ataru, displayed a breathtaking and balletic, but practical, attack. Eventually she could go for longer periods without tiring at all. Ginny was not yet up to this level, but with Luna's help was approaching it at a fast pace.

To Revan's lack of surprise, Susan specialised in Niman, the form of moderation – a jack of all trades with no real strengths, but no weaknesses, either. It was a form mostly used by those who would dedicate their time in diplomacy and politics, and obviously highlighted her interest in those areas, something which Revan had no trouble with – his new civilisation would not be made up of just warriors, after all. Despite this, he encouraged her to learn portions of the other styles – he had found that in his experience Niman, although powerful when in the right hands, had a tendency of being rather lacklustre due to its lack of strengths.

At first, Susan was unconvinced by it, believing herself to do perfectly well – that is, until she came up against Dean.

Dean was a perfect fit for the sheer power of Djem So, seeking to overwhelm its opponent through superior strength and pure kinetic energy. He was able to use his height advantage to its best in such a form. He swiftly defeated Susan in two blows, who only then opted to take Revan's advice.

Neville also utilised Djem So, but his eagerness at lightsaber combat was obvious as he literally jumped on its original form, Shien, a creation of Soresu users that displayed more aggression. Once he had mastered them both, Revan had promised to teach him Juyo - a form which he once used exclusively. It was one of, if not the most effective forms, but only if employed correctly, as there was serious danger in handling it incorrectly.

Cho on the other hand preferred something with more finesse. She used Makashi to its full extent, realising the true power behind the form, an elegant, refined style perfect for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. The fact that she was able to diminish its weaknesses greatly showed her talent at it – Makashi was known to be sorely lacking against multiple-opponents or blaster-fire, but against either of them she showed no weakness at all, indicating her potential to become a master of the form.

And this was only the beginning. Currently they were all learning single-hilt, but Revan was sure that a few would eventually switch to staff or dual blades.

-------

Revan was pulled suddenly out of his thoughts when a sharp beeping sounded from one of the consoles.

He gave a dark smirk as he pulled on his signature robes. It was finally here. "HK..." he began making his way out. "Prep the ship for launch."

"_Statement: Understood, master."_

The warrior checked his lightsaber was still attached to its belt – just in case – before making his way to the cockpit, as the lights all around him suddenly brightened and the engine hummed to life.

Seating himself in the pilot's seat, Revan began the routine pre-flight check, before flicking the switches on one by one, bringing all the systems online.

In several minutes the ship had boost to life, roaring through the sky invisibly and undetected, making its way out of the Earth's atmosphere.

The ship zipped through space faster than any vessel humans could come up with, easily making it to the moon, and around it – where the Star Forge floated patiently, waiting for its master.

It was a massive behemoth, its bulk barely concealed from view by the size of the moon. Jagged and sleek, it was the pinnacle of the now-extinct Infinite Empire's technology – a factory that could create infinite military resources, but only with a strong Force user. Revan was worried that without a powerful Force presence, the factory would eventually collapse by itself, but his decision to hide it close to a planet that literally stunk of the Dark side was obviously a good one.

Coming into one of its hangar bays, Revan activated the loading ramp as he got up and made his way down. "HK, keep the systems warm and ready for launch. Also make sure the weapons are active, but only as a precautionary measure. Only fire if I comm you," he warned as he exited.

The factory's many levels were as they were, not ravaged by time, remaining in sleek and near-perfect condition. Thankfully the consciousness in the Star Forge still recognised him as its master, otherwise the still droids and turrets would have sprung into attack.

Finally he made his way to the control level, where he was greeted by a droid.

"_Greetings, Revan," _the droid said in ancient Selkath. _"Welcome back. Do you wish to begin mass-production?"_

Revan shook his head – a mass-production of an army would take time, and require sufficient men to handle the operation. "Not yet. Firstly, instead of the former designs I want you to use these ones." He took out several data chips, inserting them into the droid's reception slots. "Being production in low amounts – perhaps five or six at a time. Main priority is weapons and armour, and at least one general-purpose warship."

"_Understood, Revan." _And with that the droid bustled away to do its required activities.

Revan turned around – and promptly froze.

"Ah...you have sensed me."

That Force presence... he sensed it. It was a presence he had not felt since...

Quickly Revan made his way down to the observatory, to that place, so long ago where he had first confronted Malak, that traitorous apprentice. None of his current apprentices would betray him, he knew. They were all now too loyal, and accepting of who he actually was.

She was standing there, dressed in her signature brown robes, waiting for him.

Yet it should have been impossible. Otherwise she would have been several thousand years old.

Revan disciplined himself. "Hello, Kreia."

His old master smiled at him in her mysterious way. "Hello, Revan. It seems we have much to discuss."


	7. Chapter 7

Revan told her everything.

He knew he could trust her absolutely, and she listened silently as he described, in thorough detail his dangerous travel from one galaxy to another via what many would call a revolutionary method of spaceflight, his one-man war against the True Sith, exploiting their weaknesses until he managed to topple them from within, and finally locating this planet, attracted to its brimming Force energies.

Once he had finished his tale, with what had happened up till now and his plans for the future, only then did he stop, waiting for the response.

Kreia smiled one of her rare smiles. "Excellent. You were always my finest pupil, Revan. There was nothing I could criticise of your war against the True Sith. And now I see you intend to been yet another conquest."

Revan returned that smile in a darker form. "Yes. To master the Force is one thing – to master men is something else."

"Indeed," Kreia mused, "although you will find that there are yet some similarities."

"Is this how you were able to retain your body?" Revan inquired. "Through mastery of both aspects of the Force?"

The former Sith Lord shook her head. "No. I died, as your old body did, but retained consciousness even though I was one with the Force. Within it...you are a deity, Revan. To hear, to see, to feel everything, is both a blessing and a curse. The Force, as we originally theorised, is not a sentient. It is more like a beast, seeking balance between the warring sides of itself. It was only a matter of time before I tamed it, yet knew that to bend it to my very whim, to change fate and destiny...was abominable. Therefore, when I felt your presence return, I created another body for myself, depositing it in the Star Forge, waiting for you to call on it again. It is, after all, too powerful of a resource to simply discard."

"To grow attached to something is foolish," Revan scoffed. "But you are correct – use of the Star Forge was a backup plan, but only if the True Sith began to overwhelm me. Why did you not come as an apparition? You no longer have free use of the Force now."

"The feeling of disembodiment is unsettling, as is omnipresence – the consciousness was not made for being stretched everywhere at once, and it is calming to be in one place at a time again. And I sensed that you would need another master, to school incompetent minds while you set out on yet another military conquest."

Revan chuckled quietly. "And I suppose the thought of learning how to manipulate the Force in such a way has sparked your interest."

"Indeed. There are such 'magic' users in our own galaxy, but never have I heard of such adeptness at it."

"Yes, well, undeniably some spells are useful, but most are nothing more than parlour tricks. After absorbing portions of two such wizards, and handling it myself, it's not too difficult to replicate without a fancy stick."

"And even the presence of one complete soul and the shard of a soul has not dulled your personality," Kreia commented in a dry manner. "That ceases to surprise me however."

Revan snorted. "Two small souls cannot compete with the power of my own. However, they have their uses – Harry's soul is one of pure light, good and untainted. Riddle's, despite being only a shard, is pure black – it is true evil. Both help me to maintain my balance and hold on both the Light and Dark sides of the Force – to stand at the completion of both halves without swaying at the pureness of the power that flows through me."

"And even then it is difficult to maintain," Kreia noted. "The power is very chaotic."

"Indeed, but my control over it has increased due to such extensive usage." Revan turned around. "I need to return otherwise my lack of presence will be noticed. Are you coming with me?"

Kreia shook her head. "No, not yet. I need to further meditate on several matters, and plan my course of action."

Revan nodded. "Of course. I will return when the first batch of military assets are completed."

He left the old woman to her musings as she kneeled down, bowing her head in meditation. This planet was truly alive within the Force, and better yet, full of sheep – ready to be manipulated and led to the slaughter.

-------

Simultaneous cries of _"Expecto Patronum!" _filled the Room of Requirement, but the most anyone could get (other than Revan's own elite, who could easily produce fully corporeal Patronuses) were partially-formed creatures. However Revan was pleased that virtually all of them could create at least mists.

"The Patronus charm is one that requires strong positive emotion to work," he explained afterwards. "It is not necessarily the memory, but the positive emotion. The memory is merely stimulus." Revan looked down at them from the raised stage, gently probing their minds. As he expected, most were loyal, bar a small number who despite their own misgivings, were too frightened to attempt anything – aside from one who he would use later.

The Force Master tucked his hands behind him. "Now I've taught you what you need, not just to defend yourself against Death Eaters, but also to severely wound and potentially overcome them. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be child's play after this, so I suppose you all got your practical study of it as well. Remember though that there is nothing wrong with retreating to fight another day. Don't get cocky, and if the odds are not in your favour, use the diversion spells! At least you'll fight another day."

He caught Hermione's glance, who nodded in encouragement. Might as well give out a few more words of wisdom.

"Aside from the magic itself, many factors play a part in a fight. Remember that Death Eaters usually travel in groups, but from my knowledge, they are still disorganised, working separately from each other. If you can form yourself into a cohesive unit, with, say, several people working to fire quick spells to keep them busy while one or two focus on more offensive attacks, while another works defensively, conjuring things to block those Killing Curses with, then you have a great advantage. Be sure to speak to Fred and George also – they'd like to advertise their products now, as they've produced several things more...potent than their usual merchandise."

The matching smirks on the twins' faces could not get any bigger.

Revan gazed over them with something that resembled a hint of pride. "But in the end, although I've taught you as much useful things as I've could, the rest is up to you. As you may know, it is becoming more and more dangerous now for us to meet together like this – Umbridge will soon discover what we've been doing, and I don't want any of you to get into trouble. And to be frank, there is little more I can teach you. As I just said – the rest is up to you."

And with those challenging words, the students broke up their last meeting, although not necessarily the final one. Revan had promised them all, that if a crisis occurred at Hogwarts they would all be the first to know and they would be called via the charmed Galleons.

Only Revans' elite lingered afterwards, and the Room reconfigured itself into something more comfortable as they sat, and listened to their master.

Good mental shielding, a side-effect of so much extensive Force usage made attempting to scan their minds, even surface thoughts, a waste of time. Despite this, Revan was skilled at reading people – and knew that all of them were eager to put their skills into use, for those personal reasons he had used and nurtured to get them here in the first place.

Neville and Cho, the avengers. Dean and Susan, the honourable, loyal and just. Hermione and Luna, ever-eager to learn, with Luna being indebted to him for changing her life. And Ginny, who was similar to all the rest in reason but also wanted to step out of the shadow of her brothers.

"We have trained carefully, and now it is time to put our skills to the test," Revan stated calmly. "And an adequate test it is – against Voldemort and his Inner Circle."

Several months ago that prospect would have frightened all of them, but the spike in enthusiasm was obvious. They were ready and out for blood.

"Voldemort has been attempting to send me visions, but I've been blocking them out and feeding them into a Pensieve for viewing. He wishes me to go to the Department of Mysteries, to get him a prophecy orb – an important prophecy of some sort. Ultimately however protecting the prophecy is not your objective, as I have exchanged it for a fake. Your objective is very simple, and I think a pleasant beginning to the history of the Elite apprentices..." he smirked, leaning forward. "Kill as many Death Eaters as you can."

-------

After leaving them with Ministry blueprints, thoroughly outlining their entry points and methods of exit, as well as the best places to fight, the group silently dispersed, avoiding any contact with possible...nuisances. Increased security in the hallways was troublesome for a normal student, but for a Force adept they were easily avoided.

Returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, Revan found that many of them were still up, panicked about the upcoming OWLs. He himself had no qualms about it however – the knowledge absorbed from Tom Riddle's memories via his unintentional horcrux would plenty suffice, and if worse came to worse he could simply scan the supervisor's mind for the answers.

"Oi Harry, over here!" Ron called out, waving him over. He was seated over a chess set. "It's time for a rematch!"

Revan smirked. "Ready to lose again, Ron?"

"Don't you worry," Ron answered with a smirk of his own. "I've been practising."  
However despite this, he was still no match for a master of tactics. Every move was swiftly counteracted, every hasty strategy predicted and blocked off. Although Revan was well aware that this was jeopardising his identity, he was not losing, especially at a game of strategy, to a teenager! It may have been petty but to intentionally use bad tactics, especially so blatantly, was not in his character.

Ron groaned in frustration as Revan took out his king. "How the bloody hell did you get so good?!"

"Oh, I guess I've done a bit of practise on other things," Revan said offhandedly. "You know there are other strategy games better than chess."

That seemingly 'offhand' comment perked Ron's interest. "Really?"

"Yep, but I can't really tell you," he whispered conspiratorially, leaning forward. "It's a secret. No one can know about it. Not your family, Hermione, the teachers, Dumbledore, anyone..."

Ron was eager at the prospect of a secret between him and Harry. "I swear I won't tell anyone!" he promised. Revan didn't need to use the Force to detect he was truthful.

He withdrew something from his pocket, handing it over to Ron who looked at it curiously. As their arms came in contact Revan used the Force to shroud his memory and knowledge of this. "It's called a datapad, it's a very, very new muggle invention," he explained. "I found it in a private shop who wants it to remain quiet, because he figured out to get it to work with magic – but only this work, nothing else. You can fiddle around with it and see what's on it."

Once Revan had helped Ron to get to grips with using it, he left to go to bed, satisfied his work was complete. That datapad was no innocent datapad – it had some military simulators programmed into it, ones his best commanders used to train and continued to use afterwards to stay sharp. If Ron was as gifted as strategist as Revan thought, then there was no harm in starting him off early.

Returning to the dorms, Revan smirked as he looked out the window. Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen...

-------

The next day as Revan was having breakfast, he was approached by Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, you are required in the Headmaster's office," she said in her sickly-sweet voice.

Hermione frowned, and Ron simply continued to eat.

"Very well," Revan said, putting on his 'Harry Potter' pretence. He sent a message via the Force to Hermione to tell her to be ready before following her up to the office.

In the office, as he had expected, the Headmaster was there, as were the Minister and several Aurors.

Revan frowned. "What's this all about, sir?"

Fudge looked triumphant. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest!"

'Harry' looked aghast. "What?! Why?"

"For attempting to mount an insurgency against the Ministry of Magic!" Fudge stated proudly, raising the parchment with the list of Defence Club members. "And also explaining the ridiculous rumours raised about You-Know-Who! It is obvious you meant to create civil unrest, paving the circumstances for a hostile takeover! But no mere schoolboy can outwit the Minister of Magic!"

The sheer ludicrousness of his story was enough to make Revan burst into laughter. Fudge and Umbridge looked outraged, the Aurors looked sheepishly embarrassed and Dumbledore had not lost his pale face. "Oh yes, really, Fudge," Revan mocked. "Do you really think the press would buy that after your little propaganda scheme was found out? The boy-who-lived has delusions of grandeur! Plans to rebel and take over Wizarding Britain! Oh, certainly, that would make for a grand trial! And how, pray tell, do you plan to convict me by simply having an illegal club?"  
Fudge was fuming with rage – his face was literally red. "I'll hear no more of this from a dissident! It is clear that even Azkaban is too good for you! Harry Potter, you will be immediately sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss!"

Dumbledore wisely hid his emotions, but it was obvious how he felt about it as he suddenly drew up to his full height and an aura of power surrounded him. "Minister Fudge, this has gone on far enough! You propose to execute the boy-who-lived without a trial? This time you have gone over the line!"

Fudge and his cronies cowered underneath the full fury of Dumbledore, but Revan was not quite done yet. He manipulated the Force and used it to instil a bit of confidence back into them.

This seemed to work as Fudge drew back up to face the Headmaster. "NO Dumbledore! I'll not have any of your nonsense any longer! It is clear that the boy has deluded you as well! Now Aurors, take him away, and afterwards, we will hold and detain the co-conspirators!"

One of them made to grab Revan's arm, but he swiftly shook him off. "What makes you think I'll go quietly?" he asked silkily.

The Aurors exchanged glances while Fudge merely laughed. "Do you honestly think you could fight off several fully-trained Aurors?"

"I killed Voldemort..." they all winced, "...when I was one. I'm fifteen. That means I'm fifteen times stronger than when I killed the darkest wizard the world has ever known. Do you really think Aurors scare me?"

At this, some of the young Aurors looked rather unnerved and began fidgeting uneasily although the senior ones were unperturbed. "Come with us, Mr. Potter."

"Headmaster," Harry stated calmly. "The place I'm going to is very Grim." He raised his wand above him, but used the Force to blind and deafen them. Quickly he made his way down to alert the others – although it wasn't surprising what they were planning to do for him, the depths of Fudge's paranoia was obvious when he announced he was going to apprehend all those he had trained. He needed to get them out, and fast.

Before Hermione could shoot off a question, Revan cut her off. "Not now, Hermione." He used the Force to amplify his voice. "All those who have participated in our little extracurricular activity, I want you to begin packing at once – that is, aside from the traitor." Revan already knew who it was. She hadn't turned up to breakfast, since that little contract Hermione rigged up would make it obvious. Marietta Edgecombe, as he had predicted. Her mind was an open book. "And make it as quick as possible!"

But before any of them could move, Fudge and his cronies had already come down, wands out. "Harry Potter!" The Minister barked. "Cease and desist at ONCE!"

His voice was still amplified. "Oh, so you can falsely accuse me of conspiracy and sentence me to a Dementor's Kiss without a trial?!" At this many people gasped in shock, looking at Fudge in horror. Because of Fudge's recent smear on his reputation, it was unlikely anything he said would make them believe him.

Revan subtly began coercing Fudge's mind. "It's for the good of the wizards everywhere!" he roared, confirming it to the students, in his anger. "You and your allies are to hand over your wands and come peacefully!"

"Like hell we will!" Revan shouted very convincingly, raising his wand. He fired off several shield charms – but unlike other shield charms, these ones offered physical protection also. He used them to contain them, and many teachers gasped collectively at the astonishing feat. "Come on! Get to your dorms and start packing!"

At this, the Defence Club members began to move. Because the charms caged them in so tightly, they could not move their wands to try and break out of them. None of the teachers made a move to stop him, too outraged at what the Minister was trying to pull.

Several minutes later, they came running back down – Revan's acting was excellent, so excellent he made himself appear strained. There was even sweat coming down his forehead. Once they all came back down towing their luggage he released it, panting and huffing from what looked like exhaustion.

"He's down!" Fudge shouted. "Stun him!" But he gave off a yelp as several red lights zipped past him.

It was Professor McGonagall, followed by several others including Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. "Mr. Potter, get yourself and the students out of here," she ordered sternly. "We will hold them off."

So they were on his side. Good. Revan nodded hastily in thanks before the group of them bolted.

Making it outside, some of the Gryffindor boys had also packed his things and handed it over. Taking it thankfully, Revan rolled up his sleeve, revealing a metal bracer, before hitting a button, sending out a homing signal.

A moment later, there was a great whooshing sound from above them as a large shuttle came down – there was a hiss as the entry ramp opened.

"Wicked..." Fred and George breathed simultaneously.

"Trust me," Revan said as he walked up. Hesitantly, the rest of them followed.

-------

The shuttle docked in orbit with a warship that had only just been recently produced, the first command spacecraft of Revan's navy. Similar to the ships of his original Sith fleet, it was sleek and silvery, but unlike them, possessed a more jagged, angular appearance and the silver was a darker shade.

Revan stepped out of the docking hatch first. The first to enter and directly follow him were his Elite, familiar with the technology – although they were just as amazed as everyone else, to actually see this in person.

He waited for them to calm down before adopting his 'Harry' persona. "I'm sorry about what happened before guys. But as you heard before, Fudge was desperate – desperate enough to throw all of us into Azkaban, or worse. I've brought us to a place where we'll be safe."

"Where are we?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"First thing's first: we're not on Earth." After allowing them to process this, which they did with collective shock, he continued. "Rather, we're orbiting above it in a space warship, which is big enough to house all of us. Its stealth capabilities mean we're undetectable by anyone. I'm guessing you're all wondering about all this. But before that, I'm sure you're all reeling from all this information. Because of that, you guys can wander around here freely. If you return here at lunchtime, I promise everything will be explained. Oh yeah, and if a door's lock, it's locked for a good reason."

As they dispersed, Revan used the Force to indicate his Elite to stay behind. Once they were out of earshot he began. "This warship isn't planned out like the ones you've studied. On the third level there's a section that's dedicated exclusively to you and us. Follow me."

Because the third level was under lockdown, no one else would be there – they took the lift up there. Revan typed in the code, and led them down the corridor to the sector.

"The code to this sector is 3455," Revan informed them before opening it, and revealing an armoury and training area. Only unlike the ship's regular armoury, there were several containers, housing suits for each of the Elites, with their names inscribed onto the panel below it.

"Bloody hell," Dean Thomas breathed before going up to his own, inspecting it. "Is this for us?"

Revan nodded. "The containers are vacuum-sealed so they'll never degrade. Each of these suits has been custom designed to your measurements and offer maximum mobility without compromising defense. The material is light but strong enough to offer you a good degree of protection from physical blows and energy weapons – and that also includes spells, although I wouldn't recommend trying it against the Unforgivables."

"What about this?" Hermione asked, pulling off the mask and putting her face into it. There was a thin dark slit across it – when she slid it on, there was a beep as the dark slit glowed a dim red. "Whoa..."

"The mask has scanners and a full display," Revan explained. "It'll detect different types of energy including magic, give information on trajectory paths and has targeting and night and infrared capabilities. There are other things it can do also, but you'll just have to figure that out yourself."

Revan was proud of the designs he had given them. While of course not matching the capabilities of his own armour or mask, it would do quite well. He gestured toward the rest of the area. "As you can see there are grenades and other similar devices, a training ring which is equipped with sparring droids and training lightsabers. And across in the other room is a small library with some holocrons – which you will need. This is important."

At this, his Elite gathered back around him, listening intently.

Revan smirked. "There are workbenches with parts in there – parts such as power cells, focusing lenses, and emitter matrixes. There are also crystals of many different varieties in there."

Hermione gasped. "To build our own lightsaber..."

"Exactly. I suggest you begin soon. Time is running out – Voldemort will soon attack the Department of Mysteries, and I am not lending you any spares."

-------

Soon afterwards, during lunchtime the students returned, obviously amazed and impressed by what they say. There was a archive for general information on his galaxy, and virtually all the students visited it, even the less studious ones – although the more interactive displays could have something to do with that.

Wrapping the Force around him, Revan stepped in front of them all, before unveiling the cloak, revealing himself in full armour.

At this there was collective astonishment.

"Greetings," Revan stated. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Revan, and you all know me through my little message sent through the Daily Prophet. As you have seen for yourself, you inhabit a corrupt world. Politicians scheme and scrabble for power and money, based on personal greed and lust. Is this a place which you would like to spend the rest of your lives in? Is this a legacy you want to leave behind for your children?"

"No," several of them whispered quietly.

"I thought not. As you might already know, I am not of this world. Rather, where I am from, there are many worlds, all united to form a peaceful and sole Galactic Republic. This Republic has stood for many millennia. Although it has had fair shares of corruption, due to people such as I it has thankfully prevailed through them. Yes, worlds. Every single world had already united under one Government before joining the Galactic Republic."

He paused to allow this to sink in. "That is why I have come here – to make your world the same offer. But I was shocked, as your world was not united as all of ours were! Because of this, I have resolved to help reform it and make it a better place for its citizens. And to target one special threat also: Voldemort."

Revan stepped forward intently. "I came into contact with one of yours, Harry Potter, some time ago, and he has my full support. I have trained him to be how he is now. I now make you an offer – join Harry and me, and help us to stop Voldemort! You will be all trained well, by the best on offer, in safety and secrecy. Do not worry, you can get in contact with your family and friends soon enough, and for the more studious, you can continue your magical education. This offer, of course, is free and entirely up to you. If you refuse, you can step down, and return to Earth. But this is a one-time offer only. Choose wisely."

Naturally everyone chose to join.


End file.
